<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wifey by SweetSparkleWarriorPrincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787076">Wifey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSparkleWarriorPrincess/pseuds/SweetSparkleWarriorPrincess'>SweetSparkleWarriorPrincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Superman - All Media Types, Superman - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSparkleWarriorPrincess/pseuds/SweetSparkleWarriorPrincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman, after facing a lot of hardships, finally had a family. Ma, Alfred, Justice League. He had them to rely on. But he was lacking an important bit. As an Alpha, he needed a pack. A sweet Omega. Someone who would care for him. Someone who would wait for him at home everyday. And someone who would give him children. And for this dream, he had had many relationships. But failed miserably. Even Lois turned out to be using him for fame and resources. Disappointed, he has lost hope of ever having a happily ever after. and that's when, Martha Kent finally takes matters in her own hands. Guess it s time for Martha and her Bestie to play Matchmakers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/OC, Oc Centric Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Call From Ma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Warnings: a/b/o ; age gap; fluff; young omega  female; older alpha male; </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>The future chapters will have many other kinks and warnings. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Pairing: Clark Kent x Original Fictional Character ( name will be revealed in the next chapter)</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Please do not post my work anywhere without my permission and credit</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Enjoy and Review. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>After another long day of saving people who he knew endangered themselves on purpose to either catch a glimpse of him, or be in the news, he was tired. Women and men would shout HELP for just falling while walking. And Karens! Oh god! They were the worst. They would shout for him, why, because people asked them to wear masks. But there were some genuine cases as well. Multiple heart attacks, and some other emergencies as well. It was around 11 at night when a child shouted somewhere in South America. A psychopath was approaching him with a knife. He quickly knocked him out and delivered both the child and psychopath to the Police Station. The child hugged him and said, “Thank you uncle. But can you take me with you. I have nowhere to go” and started crying. Kal’s heart ached, he hated when any child cried. They deserved to be treated like kings and queens. He delivered the 4 year old to an orphanage and promised to meet him as frequently as he can. He went to the Headquarters and went to the main area to see all the other members waiting for him with a grin.</p>
<p>“Kal. Kal. Please help me. I have a fire that I cannot extinguish. Where. Down there. Please help me.”Aquaman mocked in a high pitched voice. Everyone laughed and even Bruce smiled. After talking a little about their day, the whole Justice league was having dinner. This was a thing that they all loved. Chatting and having dinner like a family. While they were having dessert, their AI system announced,</p>
<p>CALL FROM MRS. MARTHA KENT.</p>
<p>Alfred accepted the call and suddenly Martha’s screen was displayed on their’s.</p>
<p>“Good evening Martha” from the team</p>
<p>“Good evening ma” from Clark and Bruce</p>
<p>And Good Evening Ma’am from Alfred. </p>
<p>“Good Evening everyone. And it is a good thing to see you out of those uniforms or whatever you call them. But Bruce, why are you still in your suit. At the table, you are Bruce not Batman. And Diana, loosen up your hair, it will hurt your head. Barry, Arthur and Victor, did you like the Jackets I sent you.”</p>
<p>Right at that moment, the bat boys walked in, </p>
<p>“hey Grandma”</p>
<p>“Hi boys. I hope you are not giving your father a hard time. And did you eat yet?”</p>
<p>“Yes ma’am they have.” Alfred replied and ushered them to take a shower after training. Meanwhile Clark was waiting for his Ma to address him. Yet she didn’t. </p>
<p>“Ma, I am also here”</p>
<p>Everyone chuckled at that. </p>
<p>“Oh were you? I didn’t see. By the way, you have to come home on the weekend”</p>
<p>‘what happened Ma”</p>
<p>“Do remember my friend Carol and her daughter. Well she and I have been talking and we think you and her daughter should marry”</p>
<p>“What the” Everyone gasped.</p>
<p>“But she was born when I was 17”</p>
<p>“Yeah so you are 34 now. She is Legal by now. And before you say. I know that you are an Alpha, but she’s an omega as well. Maybe she is your omega. Second, there is a very important reason why Carol wants to marry her off so early. Third, you are single and it will keep that creepy girl Lousy away from you. Also, I have met her, she is a nice girl. I don’t know anything, you are coming home this weekend. That’s an order. And if anyone can else can manage, they are welcome to join in.”</p>
<p>“Okay Ma”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Martha and her friend Carol have started preparing. Diana wants in on the fun. and Clark? Well. He's nervous. He is being forcefully groomed and is freaking out on the insides to meet this Omega. What does the fate awaits. Is she his Omega? Or another failed attempt.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Warnings: a/o, older alpha male, younger omega female, age gap(major but legal), some nsfw thoughts and implied smut. Some steamy scenes, arrange marriage, harmful stalking, mentions of forceful mating. Sugar Daddy Kink but no Daddy Kink. Size Kink. A little bit traditional thinking from the female. Also, major Lois Lane bashing. (I am sorry if you like her but I fucking hate her)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> <strong>Also, Wonder Woman will have a major role. She is like a sister/best friend to Clark.</strong></p><p>
  <strong> And the characters will not have personality as shown in comics and/or movies. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pairings: Clark Kent x Mia Rose (OFC)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Do not post my work anywhere without my permission or credit. Reblogs and recommendations are welcome. I am open to reviews and criticism, good and bad. :)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>On the same week’s Friday night, Clark and Diana took off to Smallville. It had been a solid 3 months since he visited. As soon as they reached, they bathed and ate dinner. It was then that Martha started talking about the next day.</p><p> <strong>Martha</strong>: So, they are coming over tomorrow. Carol and her husband Jacob. And their daughter, Mia. Their family name is Rose. </p><p>Clark paused at the word. Mia. The name seemed like a beautiful poem to him. Mia. Meaning mine. What if she was his omega. Meaning that even her name would say that she is claimed. And her last name, Rose. He imagined a girl, small height, with a heart face. Soft and delicate. His soft and delicate wife. He groaned inwardly at the thought, while it sounded like a grunt to the ladies. Martha took that as a sign to continue.</p><p> <strong>Martha</strong>: She is actually really beautiful. Soft brown eyes and chestnut hair that goes past her waist. Her mother is half american and half British. While her father is Bulgarian. And her height. 5'1. For a moment I was shocked. I mean, you are 6'2 in height so she will look so tiny in front of you. And she is so well-mannered and well behaved, she will easily adapt to your life and…… schedule.</p><p> <strong>Clark</strong>: But why does she wants to marry early? And does she even agrees? Does she knows that I am twice her age.</p><p> <strong>Martha</strong>: Yeah she does. And don’t worry, she has consented for the alliance. And the reason, well ask her tomorrow. Now since you are done, why don’t you go and rest. And Diana, do you want to go see the town. Clark won’t be available tomorrow so you can go on your own.</p><p><strong> Diana</strong>: Sure Martha. Goodnight</p><p><strong> Clark:</strong> Goodnight Ma.</p><p> Clark went into his room and slipped into his bed noiselessly. He pondered over what will happen the next day. Mia Rose. He knew that as she is Bulgarian, she should be Mia Rosa. He couldn’t help but imagine a short, cute girl with dark hair in a half braid. Running through his fields with him behind her. And once when he catches her, he will carry her to their room and undress her. And then manipulate her small body however he wants. And have his way with her. And adorn her with jewelry. And the fact that she is well-mannered. No, not with him. He will spoil her rotten. All dressed up for him. That’s what will look good on her. And then the next morning, she will wake up to him. Her Husband. Everyday. And that was the last thing he remembered before falling asleep. With a smile on his face. And a very mellow and sweet smell calming his senses.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em> The Next Day </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The Kents’ farm was in a frenzy. While Martha was cooking, Diana was clearing the yard and the fields. She was dressed in a hot pink T-shirt and black capris. Martha was dressed in a navy blue dress with black ¾ lace sleeves that went past her knees and black flats. The menu was of spicy spaghetti with cabbage Manchurian. And Apple pie for dessert. The food was to be made entirely vegetarian as the Rose family was completely vegetarian. Just like Clark. Whereas Martha liked eggs and Diana was a non-vegetarian. </p><p>Meanwhile Clark was setting up the whole house to make it look the best. While looking ridiculous himself. He had an orange peelable mask on his face with Aloevera on his arms and shoulders. Courtesy of Diana. And had some sort of mask in his hair. To apparently ‘make it soft’. And everytime Diana would see him, she would make him brush his teeth. He had already done it 17 times. Currently he was in a black tank top and green shorts. He finished setting up the whole house. And sat down on the couch. By 8 am, everything was done. They all sat in the living room.</p><p> Clark: When are they getting here?</p><p> <strong>Martha</strong>: At 10. And you have to wear your baby blue shirt and black pants. No jeans. And style your hair for once. Use some sort of gel. And do you want to wear glasses or not?</p><p> <strong>Clark</strong>: I will wear them throughout the day. If the marriage is fixed, then I will tell her about the Superman stuff as well and remove the glasses. I will not tell them beforehand. Just in case anything goes wrong.</p><p> On the outside, he was really cool. But everyone knew that inside, he was ripping his hair out. He was going to meet a girl for marriage today. And if they agree, within a short span of time, he will get to call her wife. And she will be his. His Mia. At 8:30, he went to take a bath and washed his hair 8 times and even applied shit load of conditioner. He used his favorite spicy scented body wash and lotion. Then his brand new cotton baby blue shirt where he struggled to put the buttons on. And black pants. He kept his hair slightly tousled with the sides swept back. Then his musky cologne that gave out the impression that he was an alpha. And shiny black shoes. And he had chewed on atleast 15 mint and strawberry gum. By 9:43. He was done dressing up and was a ball of nerves. He went out and both the ladies wolf whistled. Clark started blushing. While Martha gave the whole house a once over, Diana inspected him. From strands of hair to his fingernails to his mouth breath, she ensured everything was in place and perfect. </p><p>Right on 10, the doorbell rang and Clark started freaking out. Diana had changed to an olive green dress that went half way to her calves and had short sleeves with a string belt. Her hair was open and so was Martha’s. Clark went to open the door but Diana beat him to it. The door opened to a lady who looked not even a day above 30. She was small and petite and had a shy tone about her. Carol, he realised. He figured that she was an omega. Next was the patriarch of the family, Jacob Ros. He was a man with broad shoulders and a strong aura. He looked 5'11 in height. But he couldn’t budge from the doorway. Clark wondered why, then saw two small hands holding onto his left forearm.</p><p> Jacob: Don’t worry sweetheart. Come in. It’s okay. Papa’s right here.</p><p> Clark realised that he was inhaling a scent heavily. It was addicting and drugging him. It was of roses, chocolate and cinnamon. Slowly, the girl walked in. Clark looked at her and was astonished. Was she actually real. Or was this a dream. She was a 5'1 in height and extremely small. She was deliciously curvy and was clearly an Omega. But what attracted him the most was her face. Long chestnut brown hair was shiny and soft. It was swept in a half braid with the rest tumbling down in soft roll curls. Soft Brown almond eyes with long lashes that touched her cheekbones. Perfect curved brows that looked natural. A small button nose that was slightly red on the tip. Full cheeks which were a dark red. And her lips. He almost moaned at them. They were a perfect blossom. Not too big, not too small. They had a bee-stung pout and were pink with clear gloss. She had put on a white dress with floral design lace up to her elbows. The dress had hints of blue and red. A golden thin belt adorned her slim waist. She had white ankle straps on. He realised that they both were staring at each other. As soon as his blue orbs met her browns, he gasped,</p><p><em> Omega.</em> </p><p>
  <em>Alpha.</em>
</p><p> She said in a small, shy voice. He melted at her voice. It was more calming than the echo sound of a lone drop meeting the rest of the water. The sound of a cherry blossom tree swaying on a windy day. The silent music of night. Yet the sunshine of the day. She was everything.</p><p> <strong>Mia</strong>: H-hi. I am M-Mia Ro-Rosa.</p><p> <strong>Clark</strong>: H-hi. I am Clark Kent. Please call me Clark. Shall we?</p><p> He offered her his palm. She smiled and nodded. She laid her tiny hand in his and he clasped it. Whoa. Suddenly, it seemed like he had everything. As though he was an angel leaping from cloud to cloud with a harp. As if the world was water of happiness and he was pleasantly drowning in it. He then heard her gasp. Maybe she was also feeling the same things as him. They went to the dining room where their parents and Diana was already seated. Diana gave a small smile his way and Mia pouted. Why was this girl smiling at her Alpha. Her mama said that he was an only child. So who was she? Was she his girlfriend? Is he going to say no to her? Will her Alpha reject her? The thought brought tears to her eyes but she held them back. Meanwhile Martha was looking at the couple with excitement. They were a perfect couple. After eating brunch, they sat down in the living room to talk. They all made conversation with each other.</p><p> <strong>Carol</strong>: By the way, we didn’t get to talk this young lady. Is she your niece? </p><p><strong>Martha</strong>: No. She is actually Clark’s colleague. But she is the daughter I never had. And Mia, rest assured. They are like siblings.</p><p> Everyone chuckled at that except for Mia and Clark. Mia was blushing and was relieved. While Clark was both happy that she got possessive over him and sad that she thought something that could have upset her. </p><p><strong>Clark</strong>: So, auntie, why did you want to marry her off so early? She is barely 18 yet.</p><p> <strong>Carol</strong>: I know it is weird but it is the best for her. There was this man, some 40 year old in age, following her since she was 12. He kept stalking her until she was 16. Then thankfully, when she presented, she was at home.</p><p> <strong>Jacob</strong>: I have done everything from beating him up to a restraining order. But he didn’t stop. Maybe he was going to force her. I don’t know. But when your Ma talked about you, Mia was quite curious and really interested in you. And that was a big thing from a girl who hasn’t even held hands with anyone other than her cousins, me and her uncles. After she presented, we homeschooled her and she recently got her graduation. That much studies were necessary. but  she doesn’t wants to study further. </p><p><strong>Diana</strong>: Huh. Why? You should.</p><p> <strong>Carol</strong>: We also said that. But unlike us, she has some very typical views. As an omega, she wants to be a housewife and wants to leave these decisions on her Alpha. Hmm. I know. Seems weird. But she has always been this way. She was 11 when we taught her about omegas. Since then, she claims that she wants to be a housewife. She doesn’t likes interacting with the world much. Even getting her out of her room is a hard work. She eats there, sleeps there. If we want to spend time with her, we have to go in her room. She keeps her windows and gates close and doesn’t even chats with her friends. </p><p><strong>Martha</strong>: Well. Some of those things are really extreme honey. Is there something wrong?</p><p> <strong>Mia</strong>: N-no ma'am. I-I like being a-alone. It’s my h-habit.</p><p> <strong>Diana</strong>: Hey why are you nervous? Relax.</p><p> <strong>Jacob</strong>: She isn’t. She stutters. It’s her birth trait. <em>Не се притеснявай дъще. Можете да говорите с тях.</em> (don’t worry daughter. You can talk to them)</p><p> <strong>Clark</strong>: Sir, Ma'am. Do you mind if we talk alone for a little bit?</p><p> <strong>Carol</strong>: Sure, go ahead. Sweetie, go with him.</p><p> Mia nodded. She was led to the yard by him. There they stood for a few minutes for each other to speak. She was biting her lip when he turned to see her. Something came over him and he said a simple 'fuck it’ and pulled her to him and kissed her. She gasped and he slid his tongue into her mouth. He was furiously kissing her when she started responding. She tried to move her lips. He liked the fact that she wanted him as well and held her tighter. He tangled one hand in her long hair and nape while the other rested on her hips.</p><p>He kept claiming her for what seemed like an eternity but was just 15 minutes. Then they parted slowly. While kissing her, he had pinned her against a wall and now both her hands above her head. He was holding them with one palm while the other was caressing her sides.</p><p> Clark: Marry Me?</p><p> Mia was in a daze. That was her first kiss. It was the first time an unrelated man touched her. But she wanted him to be related. So she simply nodded. She looked down in shyness and saw a bulge in his pants. She was clueless for some time then realised it was his……<em>that</em>. She was both enticed and scared. She was happy that her Alpha found her desirable. But it was so…..<em>big</em>. And it is supposed to fit <em>down there.</em> But how? They went back and told everyone their decision. They started celebrating. </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You Are Starting To Become Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mia and Clark have started bonding. already falling for each other and feeling warm from within. But now that they are together, and have to go the fair. With each other. And Mia has the heart of a child. What will Clark feel about her Childish habits?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Warnings: A/b/o; older alpha male; younger omega female; age gap(major but legal); fluff; implied smut; mentions of future pregnancy; arranged marriage; slight jealousy; some steamy scenes; implied smut; sugar daddy-ing</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Pairing: Clark Kent x Mia Rose(OFC)</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Do not post my work anywhere without permission or credit.</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p>As soon as Clark and Mia announced their decision, Martha and Carol – who had moved to sit next to each other – hugged and started squealing like little girls. Carol more than Martha. Jacob got up and hugged his daughter and shook hands with Clark. Then pulled him in a side hug. And said, “feel free to call me dad or papa or pa”. the acceptance brought a heartwarming feeling in everyone’s heart. Soon, Martha and Carol started to discuss anything and everything. From where the wedding will be held to who will go with Mia to buy her wedding night lingerie. The latter brought a dark red hue to the younger couple and a grimace to the father. He excused himself, as he wanted to tell his mother and family about the good news. Meanwhile Martha pushed Clark, Mia and Diana out of the house.</p><p>“Diana, go see the town. Clark take Mia to the city fair.”</p><p>Mia said, “B-but auntie, sh-she can come w-with us”</p><p>“No. you both need some time alone.” Said Diana.</p><p>With that they left, but not before hearing Carol say,</p><p>“Oh God. With the way he is holding her, maybe I should start preparing for a grandchild as well.”</p><p>And Jacob and Martha’s snickers.</p><p>Mia and Clark were walking down the road. They were both in a comfortable silence with the November air rushing against them, as if singing sweet love songs. The trees were fawning over their budding connection and the lake in the back seemed to be dancing.</p><p>“So, let’s play 20 questions. Okay”</p><p>Mia nodded and gave a small, ‘you go first’.</p><ul>
<li>Hmm, favorite food item?</li>
</ul><p>Spicy pasta with hot pepper curry.</p><ul>
<li>So, you love spicy too. Good. Favorite activity to do with friends?</li>
</ul><p>Uhm. I don’t have that many friends. I never liked being around too many people. But I like cooking.</p><ul>
<li>Oh okay. Big towns or small villages?</li>
</ul><p>It doesn’t matter that much. If I can call it my home, then that place is the best</p><ul>
<li>Okay. Do you like jewelry?</li>
</ul><p>Yes. I love pearls. Pearls necklaces are my favorite.</p><p>Clark stopped and looked at her with a grin. But she didn’t understand.</p><p>“what happened? Why are you smiling?”</p><p>“Pearl necklaces huh. Wait! Do you know what a pearl necklace means other than a necklace made of pearls?”</p><p>“Uh no. does it means anything else?” she asked with wide eyes and a curious look on her face. Clark looked at her and shook his head. He started walking again. She also started following him. After a little bit of distance, she grabbed his hand. “Slow down. Please” she asked, slightly panting. He smiled and nodded and took her hand in his. She instantly started blushing furiously. He looked at her in wonder. Just how naive and innocent was she. She blushed when he held her hand. What will happen in the future? Slowly a thought made its way into his mind. He will be the one stealing her innocence and corrupting her. On the front he was slightly worried. He liked her innocent self. But his inner primal self took great pleasure in knowing that.</p><p> And suddenly, he saw her in a black lingerie set. The dress- if you can call it that- was made entirely out of lace and she was all dolled up in a tousled open hair, dark makeup and a stockings and heels look. And as expected, this little image gave a reaction right on his southern area, giving a tight sensation to his pants. He had already gone through this twice. And it was just 1pm. How was he supposed to spend the entire day with her?</p><p> he realized that she was looking at him, waiting. He smiled again and tugged at her hand, pulling her towards him. “Don’t stare. Follow me. We have the rest of our lives to stare and admire each other”. Mia looked at him with a lost expression and said, “Somehow, even eternity is short t-to a-admire y-you” in a small tiny voice. He heard her and smiled brightly at how her innocence seared through him.</p><p> Meanwhile Mia, who had a lost look on her face, had at least 1000 thoughts in her brain. The foremost was how aesthetic was it to be with her Alpha. She had once asked her mother how she will find her Alpha. Her mother replied that she will feel it instantly.</p><p> ‘Suddenly, her flowers and gardens would be just tufts of grasses. While her Alpha would become her orchid garden. It would feel right to break any shackles and run to him. It will feel nice to be in his arms and forget the world exists. And when he holds you and claims you as his, you would feel like you own the world. And he owns you. He would call you his. And you will no longer be your own person. And you will not realize it, but you will not like your last name that much. His would seem a lot better.’ </p><p>Her mother must have been a poet in her previous life. But she was absolutely right. When she woke up today, she kept her eyes closed, hoping that she could fall back to sleep. Where there was no one following her. where she was safe. But it wasn’t safe enough. She needed someone to keep her safe as well. Her father did keep her like a princess, but she needed someone to hold her and tell her that she was his and that no one would dare to harm her. Then show her how deep love can go. And the way auntie Martha described her son. He seemed homely and strong. Gentle yet powerful. A husband yet an Alpha. She wanted to meet him.</p><p> And then when she walked into the Kent Family’s yard, she felt it. It was his den. His space. It was all nice and warm. Not cold. Like the rest of her town. And the smell pulled her. he smelled like a blend of spices, dew on a leaf in early winter morning and night. He was standing on the gate. Suddenly apprehensive whether he would like her or not, she pulled on her dad to go back. But he saw her. and she couldn’t stop herself from doing the same. He was broad and manly. He had tousled black hair with the sides swept back. He had curls. She imagined holding them while he would have his face buried in her bosom. The thought brought gush of wetness in her. he had a sharply sculpted face with a square jawline and light stubble dusking his face. He had a Greek nose. And soft sculpted pink lips with a cupid’s bow shape. He was dressed in her favorite color, blue. Then she realized he was also looking at her. and she called him by his real title.</p><p>
  <em>Alpha.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Omega.</em>
</p><p>He said in his heavy yet smooth voice.</p><p>She started dancing inside her brain. He accepted her. He called her. She introduced herself.</p><p>H-Hi. I am M-Mia Rose.</p><p>And then he introduced himself. And asked her to call him by his first name. she almost squealed out. He was asking her to call him informally. That too without even talking to her. she was so happy. That when he held his palm out, she almost didn’t realize. She put her hand in his. Whoa. Instant sparks flew throughout her body. A calm spread in her body. As though it was a pleasant spring night.</p><p> He had led her in where a woman was sitting as well. She was really beautiful. Tall, slender and strong. She smiled at him. Smile! Why did she smile? Was she her Alpha’s lover? Did he bring her here to say no to her? Was he going to marry this woman? The thought made her cry and run away? But resisted. Maybe she was his cousin. Like, it was an only a small smile. Pacifying her heart, she went and had lunch with everyone. But then after the conversation she was placated.</p><p> But then he asked to talk in private. And then kissed her. he was the first person to ever touch her like that. She had gasped and he slid his tongue into her mouth. It had been heavenly. Slowly he backed then against a wall. Her hands flew up to his neck and he was holding her up, suspended. She knew that she was light but his effortlessness made her curious. Just how strong was he? And then he asked her to him. She was so overwhelmed that she could only nod meekly. Then they went back and announced.</p><p> Cut to now when they were walking on a fairly empty road, lined with trees on both sides and a lake beyond the trees on the right. They soon reached the fair. It was a modest fair, held every year. Since it was November, people were shopping for the festive season. He pulled her too small stall that sold cotton candy and bought the largest piece. He was going to buy another when she held him. “I cannot eat this much. We can share”. He smiled and pulled her to go to the next store. She kept eating the cotton candy bit by bit. He turned around right when she had stuffed a long tuft in her mouth in her mouth. He chuckled at the sight and bent and took a bite from the very piece in her mouth. She blushed when their lips touched. He had to bend too low as she was a lot shorter than him. By a complete foot. He stood up straight and started walking again. She followed like a small obedient cat.</p><p> He paused near another a stall. But it was not him that stopped. It was her. she was looking at a giant teddy bear with awe. It was black in color with blue eyes. It had a pink bow. He looked at it to see it was the top price for a ring toss game. He got an idea and turned to her. “Hey Mia. Can you get me an ice-cream cone? Whichever flavor you like the most. Here” he handed her his wallet. Thankfully he had his work wallet and fancy wallet. He gave her the fancy one and pointed to stall. She smiled and almost ran to the store. By the time she came back, he had the bear in his hand. She squealed and hugged him. He went speechless and hugged her back. Slowly he felt her cheek go warm through his shirt. She pulled away and handed him his wallet and ice-cream. He held the ice-cream near her lips and licked it. She blushed more furiously. And with that they carried on going through the fair. By the end of the day, he had his arms full of cloth bags with the prices he got for her. and she was holding the giant teddy bear. She had insisted to hold it. They first went back to Clark’s house where everyone was in the kitchen, talking. They went in and dropped everything on the sofa. Diana came in hearing the noises.</p><p>“What. Why is there such a big teddy bear?”</p><p>“Well she seemed to like it. So….” Clark replied, nodding to a tired Mia, who was currently leaning on him. Carol and Jacob came in and greeted him.</p><p>“looks like you both had a great day. I think we should leave. Mia is also tired”</p><p>Clark stopped them. “I think we have something to talk about” and removed his glasses. They looked at him and suddenly Jacob exclaimed, “wait! I have seen that face somewhere”</p><p>And Clark replied sheepishly, “Yes. You have. You see me everyday on the television. Just in a red blue suit.”</p><p>Suddenly, Mia exclaimed, “Wait! You’re superman”</p><p>Clark nodded and nodded towards Diana. “And she is Wonder Woman”</p><p>The couple nodded, astonished. Carol broke the awkward silence. “well. That’s good. Now we are more assured that our baby daughter would be safe”</p><p>They nodded and said their goodbyes. But Mia stopped them, “Ma. Papa. Can I stay here tonight?”</p><p>Everyone looked at her astonished. She was asking to spend the night in his house. They couldn’t believe it was the same girl who would refuse to come out of her room. They nodded a bit hesitantly and left with a kiss on her forehead. Martha called Diana in the kitchen. Clark led her to the second guest room. As soon as he was going to open it, Diana stopped him. “Martha says that the room is dirty. So, she cannot stay there.”</p><p>“Oh. Okay. Then I guess she can stay in your room”</p><p>“But you know that I don’t share my room. Maybe she can be in your room. And I am really tired. I am going to sleep. Do not wake me up. Bye”</p><p>With that she quickly rushed in her room and locked it from inside. Clark and Mia looked at her room and then went into his room.</p><p>As soon as they opened it, she was smacked in the face with his scent. It was his den. He switched on a set of fairy lights on the ceiling, giving the room a golden hue. It was extremely romantic. She smiled and walked in. it was literally heaven. She was in his den. He had brought her here. And she was going to be here for the entire night. What if he wanted to be intimate? She was not ready. Not yet. And started panicking. He realized what she was thinking and held her from behind.</p><p>“Don’t worry. I will love you love. But never force you. And we will not do anything tonight. We will go as slow as you want. If you want to hold me you can. We will wait until the wedding. But after that, I won’t be able to wait”</p><p>She nodded and went to the bathroom. Only when she had stripped her self of her clothes did she realize that she didn’t have clothes. “Uh C-Clark. I-I don’t have any clothes.” He asked her to wait and came back and knocked on the door. She reached her hand out and grabbed whatever was in his hand. Only after putting it on she noticed what it was. It was his SHIRT! It had his scent on it. It was black in color and really silky. Its sleeves were so big that her hand was completely covered. And it went down to her knees. Wow. He was really huge. She went out to see he was in grey sweatpants and a white tee shirt. Which was straining a lot. She moved out of the doorway and he turned. As soon as he set his eyes on her, his mouth watered and he had to lick his lips. His mouth was slightly ajar and his brain went numb. God! She was so beautiful. He grunted at her in appreciation and motioned towards the bed. She silently crawled in to the covers. He too slid in, keeping a distance. But realized something. As soon as he started to get up, she stopped him. He gave her hand a squeeze and left. Minutes later, he came back with his arms full of blankets and pillows. He arranged then around her to form a perfect nest. She smiled when she saw that he had build a nest for her. she made herself comfortable. Then he asked whether he can come in or not and she nodded. They both fell asleep in each other’s arms and their comfortable nest to the lullaby of the November wind and the pleasant feeling of the soulful night.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You Are Enough For Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Warnings : Alpha/ omega dynamic. Submissive female. Dominant male. Age gap. Size kink. Some 18+ scenes. Poetic descriptions of budding love. Tooth aching fluff. Descriptions of injury and minor description of blood. Really tiny moment of angst(if you squint). A lot of hanky panky.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pairing: Clark Kent x Mia Rose(Rosa)[original fictional character]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Do not post my work anywhere without permission or credit</strong>
</p><hr/><p>The next morning was bright and beautiful for our beautiful couple. Mia woke up to something tickling her face. When she opened her eyes, she saw what it was. Clark’s chest. His chest hair was peaking out from underneath his shirt. He had his arms around her, holding her snug to his chest. One leg was around her thighs, pinning her down. His chin was on her head and her arms were clinging onto his. She laid there, hearing the melodious sound of his heartbeat, his breath and breeze outside the window. Closing her eyes, she heard the rustle of the trees, in rhythm with his heartbeat. The sound of water from the lake that was close by synced with their breaths. The slight pitter-patter of the November drizzle against the roof calming her. and his scent kept entering her senses and settling their. Not just his touch, even his scent was trying to paint her as his from the inside. While her heart was begging to be heard and felt by the one who now owned it. She had once heard someone say,</p><p>“Nature and love are both same. Beautiful and calming. Yet stormy and powerful. It is on the lover to feel what they do.”</p><p>And she could imagine a future with him. Him coming home to a full dinner and peaceful home. With the sound of their children playing. And then when they grow old, standing in a field, holding hands, smiling. And then leaving the material world for a land where their souls will dance around each other on the way, and then combine into shiny golden dust and spreading out and becoming a part of mother nature. In the lap of peace and softness of each other. But her thoughts were put on a halt when he stirred, mumbling. He opened his beautiful dark blue orbs and was met with large, timid brown ones.</p><p> Clark was in heaven. Here he was, lying in his bed with his one true soulmate. His omega. The one who will accompany him all along and then they will continue their journey together. And then fade into the beauty of the nature, remaining as another beautiful love story to tell. He wished her,</p><p>“good morning, Mi-Mi”</p><p>“g-good mor-morning, Al-alpha C-Clark”</p><p>“just Clark is fine, love”</p><p>“O-okay. What will we do t-today”?</p><p>“Hmm. Maybe we can spend the day at home today. And what about you? You don’t have your clothes. Actually, let it be. You look good with my shirt on you.”</p><p>Mia blushed.</p><p>“but I don’t have inners”</p><p>“why do you need them”</p><p>She blushed more furiously and tried to get up. He moved and let her go. She went to freshen up while he went out to the living room. There was a letter on the table.</p><p>“Clark, me, carol and Jacob have to leave unexpectedly because one of mine and carol’s friend became a grandma. Jacob is driving us there. Diana also left for a mission. We have left a bag of essential, clothes and house keys for Mia. We will come back tomorrow morning. Stay at home today and keep mia with you.”</p><p> He couldn’t believe it. They left them alone. And for a whole day! He was on the verge of shouting when he heard a sniffle. Mia was crying in the bathroom. He went in and threw open the door. There she was, sitting on the edge of bathtub, crying. Every pearl like tear that slid down was a strong acid on his heart. He quickly went to her and saw that she had scratched her self from the mirror. A small, thin peace was jabbed into her wrist with a little bit hanging out. And blood was oozing out from the wound to his shirt to the floor. He quickly removed the glass from her wrist and tended to her wound. After tying it and checking her for any other injuries, he held her face.</p><p>“What happened?” he asked in a slightly anguish filled voice.</p><p>“please don’t get angry at me”</p><p>“I won’t. Tell me”</p><p>“I was about to comeback when I accidently slipped and hit my hand on the mirror accidently”</p><p> He smiled at her and held her close. He picked her up bridal style and placed her on the bed. He held her in his arms, trying to stop her from crying. More for himself than her. he felt the despair of death. It was like dying all over again. When she finally stopped crying, he told her about the letter. She just nodded and gave a small smile. He got up and pulled her to the kitchen, and started making breakfast. After making breakfast, they ate the sweet pancakes and croissants, and the savory veggies. With Mia in Clark’s lap of course.  After finishing, they both got ready. Clark was in a red flannel shirt and black pants. While Mia was in a baby blue dress with an up-and-down skirt. The top of her dress was a sweetheart neckline with the upper part made out of lace. The top was bejeweled with small gems. She had low light blue matching heels on with a thin chain bracelet.</p><p> Once they were finished, he came up behind her when she finished tying her hair in a half French braid. He came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She first tensed and then relaxed. He raised his hand to show a necklace. It had a black onyx on t as a locket with silver chain. She looked at it in awe and he asked her,</p><p>“may I?”</p><p>She nodded. He gently placed it on her and closed the clasp. He placed a small kiss right where the clasp was and turned her around. He held her face and moved his face closer. She closed her eyes with only him occupying her. His scent invaded her senses and the heavenly feeling of him was on her. they slowly lost every coherent sense of the world and got lost. it seemed as f they had been in a prison till now and saw their first ray of sunshine. He picked her up and put her feet on his. Now she was completely on his dependence. He walked back towards the bed and fell on it. She was on top him but they did not stop. It was as if the world had faded and only the sense of each other mattered. While Mia’s hands were on his shoulders, still, Clark’s were anything but that. His hands were tracing the delicious curves beauty of her. from her small feminine and feline face to her smooth neck to her to the first curve of her body. He traced her front with both hunger and delicacy. He moved his hands to her waist and turned them so she was beneath him. He let a major part of his weight on her to keep her grounded. Her lips were swollen red in a pout when he parted. He could hear her heartbeat, see the content in her eyes and smell how much she was liking this. He gently placed a hand on her knee looking at her, observing her. when all that he got was darkening of her rosy cheeks, he glided his hand up ward, underneath her dress. He kept gong until he reached the top. He pulled his hand back a little bit and moved to trace her inner thigh. She arched her back and her eyes fell close. He continued tracing light patterns with his fingers, slowly moving upwards.</p><p>Mia knew that he was going to touch her there. And she wanted hm to. The light patterns were spreading a warmth all over her with small tingles following the same path. She felt she was on fire, yet submerged within water. In the depths of deep seas yet in the clouds. He slowly reached her center. The very first touch had her gasping loudly. He gave her small touches and caresses. Every small touch gave her sharp tingles. After a long cycle of small touches, he gave a strong push. The effect the push had on Mia was beyond imagination. Her vision went white with her brain gong haywire. Her grip on his arms tightened and she gave out a long and loud gasp. Her back arched and her body was now pressing against him. The fireworks kept going on and on until they slowly subsided. She opened her eyes slowly to find him looking at her with awe. She had no idea what was happening but she knew one thing, she wanted it again and again. A fire had started in her that she didn’t know how to quench. All she knew, she needed him. A lot.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. My Heart Beats Only For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Day spent in the arms of your lover is a day well spent.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Warnings: Tooth aching fluff. Alpha omega dynamic. I don’t think there is anything else. It is all a sweet treat.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Pairing: Clark Kent x Mia Rose (Rosa) [Original Fictional Character]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Please don’t post my work anywhere without proper credit or permission. </em>
  </strong>
</p><hr/><p>The afternoon was warm and fuzzy in the beautiful town.  Men were laying off, resting after a hectic week. Children were playing with their mothers or fathers watching them. House wives/husbands were talking to each other through windows or were having tea. Many couples were enjoying the warmth of the November sun and the lovely season.</p><p>One such couple was a black haired large broad man with a small curvy girl. They were holding hands and walking through the wheat fields, the silence soothing the ache of loneliness that they had since birth. But there was also something else going on, a tension. Suddenly they stopped and turned to look at each other. No words were exchanged yet they knew what was on the other’s mind. While looking at each other, they heard a rumble. 3 in fact. Two from their stomachs and one for the skies. They rushed in just n time. The rain was showering down gently. They heard the sounds of children, rushing out to bask in the rain. Suddenly a thunder clapped and Clark felt something slip from his hand. He turned to find that his …. Fiancé, no; girlfriend, no: Omega had run inside. He went in to find her sitting on the sofa with the couch blanket wrapped around her. as soon as she saw him, she whispered,</p><p>“Sc-scary”</p><p>He smiled apologetically at her and sat down beside her. he picked up the Mia+blanket bundle and put it in his lap. He kissed her head and pressed his cheek on her head. She pushed her face in his neck. After around 20 minutes, their stomachs rumbled again. She grinned at him and got up. He followed her to the kitchen where they started cooking. After sometime, Clark suddenly had the spatula hitting him over and over again.</p><p>“you a-are doing it al-all wrong. You were sup-supposed to cut the ve-vegetables in long a-and thin sticks, you di-diced them! The sauce was g-going to be s-spicy, you did not add enough chilly. And there is a difference between medium and low flame. And the cottage cheese was going to be grated, you diced it too! That’s it. Get out. GET OUT. I SAID <strong>GET OUT!”</strong></p><p>Clark quickly rushed out, leaving everything. She was still mumbling, angry at him. This was the first time he saw this side of her. but he cannot help but imagine a small cat going feral but still mewling, cutely. He just sat there, looking at her small form moving around the kitchen. Admittedly he got a little tense throughout, especially when she was doing the major part near the stove. But, in the end, she had presented a mouthwatering feast on the table. Saucy, spicey veggie sizzler with multiple kinds of cheese. There was also a side of mashed potatoes with a sharp flavored gravy. There were also kebabs with a nice dip. Additionally, there was also a large serving of fruit salad with chocolate sauce and whipped cream kept it in the fridge. chilled by the time she was finished. As soon as she turned the stove off, the oven beeped. The bread was ready. She got it all out and covered them to keep it all hot. Then proceeded to clean the kitchen, as if no cooking happened. By the time she came out, the house was filled by multiple scents. After they were finished, they went back to his room. Once they were there, Clark gently pulled her towards himself. He wrapped his arms around her, and sat down on the armchair. He shifted her in his lap, so that her legs were laid across his. He shifted and grabbed a fluffy blanket from the bed. He wrapped it around her, covering her completely. She shifted and hugged her legs and him. Within a few moments his embrace, the November chill and the soft blanket lulled her into a deep slumber. While Clark was amused by how within a few moments, her nose got slightly red. But the best thing was that her tongue was peeking out a little bit. He gently tugged it with his thumb. Result? Her tongue came out like she was a small kitten. Her face was in a deep smile. After tracing her face and admiring her, he also fell asleep. Maybe the day tired her out, or just the presence of each other, but they kept sleeping there, for the rest of the day.</p><p>And the next morning, when their parents came home, they found them right there, in the armchair. But what made them look away was that Mia had her legs wrapped around Clark, and her face glued to his cheek. While their arms were holding each other so tightly that even Jacob cannot pull them off. Instead, they clung to each other more tightly. While Martha and Carol were more than happy to let them be, Jacob was quite reluctant. But in the end, they left them alone. Alone in their bubble of peace and love.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Union</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It is now time for Mia and Clark to get bound to each other for eternity. Read to find out what Clark did to make this special for his Omega.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Warnings: Never ending fluff. Some smutty thoughts. Mentions of lack of sexual education. Smut. Breeding. Fingering. Oral(on female). Male dominance. Size kink. Virginity. Alpha Omega sex.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pairings: Clark Kent x Mia Rose (Rosa) (Original Fictional Character)</strong>
</p><p>When Clark woke up the next morning, his little love baby was in his arms, holding him tightly. Her legs were tightly wrapped around him, and her arms were trying to wrap around his shoulders. Every now and then, she would tighten her arms around him. He kept looking at her. this was his Omega, made to mold into him, to become his wife. She was his. His to love. His to cherish. His to hold. His to kiss. His to breed. He grinned at the thought. He did want children. It was his dream to have some mini Kals or some mini Mias around him. And to impregnate her. see her filled with his seed to the brink. And then have a small bundle that she can dote on. In his internal musings, he didn’t realize that Mia had woken up. As soon as she woke up, she saw him. And that brought her immense joy. He had his large arms around her and his thighs were serving as her bed. And his chin was set atop her head. The blanket was warm and nice. And tis was the best scenario. Having her Alpha in bed with her, sleeping. Her alpha. Hers to touch, smell and to cling. He was hers. Her husband. Her lover. Her man. Her protector. And every day, he would come back to her. he would turn to her for comfort. Hers to kiss, hers love. And hers to ……. have children. She had always desired children. She was eleven when she asked her Mama for a brother. Because she wanted a little baby of hers. To care for. To dote on. But her mother couldn’t. and by the age of 14, she knew that what she desired was not a brother or a sister. It was a child. A child of her own. Someone whose life will be roped with hers. When she felt him shift, she looked up? There he was, looking at her. when their eyes met, it was like meeting for the first time. He had light stubble on his face, his lips were full and eatable. And his eyes had a sense of happiness. The look made her smile. He also smiled seeing the woman he now called his life. He almost gasped looking at her. her dark hair was falling down in tumbling curls. Her eyes were gleaming with the hope of a new, more enjoyable life. Her nose was a little button, which had turned red due to the chill. It was December 1st. shit he had to report at work. He wanted to call in sick. But he had been stalling Superman duty as well. So, he raised the question.</p><p>“Mia? I may have to leave today.”</p><p>“What?! Nooo!!!”</p><p>With that, she hugged him tighter and started crying. It hurt him to see her like this. She yearned to be with him. And here he was, leaving her to go to Metropolis. He gently explained it to her.</p><p>“Baby. I have to report in my office. And it’s a festive season. There are more chances of accidents to occur. I cannot keep stalling it off. I promise I’ll be back at night. Hmm?”</p><p>Mia nodded slightly. She knew he had a lot of work.</p><p>“Will you stay with me at night?”</p><p>“Of course. I don’t think Ma will let you go anywhere”</p><p>“No. I meant at my home. You have not been there”</p><p>Clark agreed. He had wondered what the place looked like. How his omega’s nest looked like. He nodded and got up to change. After he was assured that she is okay and getting a scolding from Martha about how he was being annoying, he flew off. When he was in air, he looked down to find Mia staring at him with awe in her face. He smiled at her and waved. She waved back at him both arms and blew him a kiss. He pretended to catch it and placed it on his chest. He heard and saw her giggle. Once he flew away, she returned inside, as standing outside with only her Alpha’s shirt on was both embarrassing and unhealthy.</p><p>When Clark reached his apartment-he used to call it home but now it didn’t seem like one since his Omega was not here- he felt an unusual emptiness. As if he was a soldier who had to leave his family behind for work. As if he had come away even though Metropolis was his home too. Shaking the sad thoughts away, he quickly sent a text to the JL Ai system, which let everyone know that he was back. He opened his work phone to find a lot of pending work and more than a dozen texts from Lois. Most of them were texts that would make it seem that she was still his girlfriend. And others were really adult texts. Like nudes and a game of what she would like to do to him. Now he wasn’t against sexting. When he is away from Mia, he would love to sext with her. but with Lois? No! He blocked her again and called Perry.</p><p><strong>Perry:</strong> Hey, Kent. How have you been? How did it go?</p><p><strong>Clark:</strong> amazing. She actually turned out to be my Omega. But don’t tell anyone. I want to surprise them with the invitation card. Also, I don’t want her to know.</p><p><strong>Penny:</strong> hmm. I get it. So, are you coming?</p><p><strong>Clark:</strong> Yes, I am. But no overtime. I have to return to Kansas again at night.</p><p><strong>Perry:</strong> Oh. I guess you have a clingy one. (laughs) Okay. Take an early leave today. I would hate to be on the wrong side of the soon to be Mrs. Kent.</p><p>With that, he cut the call. Clark smiled. Mrs. Kent. Mrs. Mia Clark Kent-El. His wife. And he knew, for the rest of the day, he will have a silly grin on his face. After freshening up, he left to the office. As soon as her reached there, he received a call,</p><p><strong>(Number):</strong> Alpha. I missed you. I took your contact from Ma. :’(</p><p><strong>Clark:</strong> Baby, please don’t cry. I will return home tonight. And did you just call my mother ‘ma’.</p><p><strong>Mia:</strong> Yes. She is my mother too. Where are you?</p><p><strong>Clark:</strong> I am in the office sweetie.</p><p><strong>Mia:</strong> ok. Please take care. And have lunch on time. I placed a box of pasta in your bag, before you left.</p><p><strong>Clark:</strong> yes, I saw baby girl. But it was quite big. Why?</p><p><strong>Mia:</strong> So that it can keep you going for the whole day. I made separate sections of different flavors. There must be 8 different flavors.</p><p><strong>Clark:</strong> yes. And thank you for that. I hate my office canteen food. And can you make something for me when I come home?</p><p><strong>Mia:</strong> I am in the kitchen right now. I am preparing a dinner for you?</p><p><strong>Clark:</strong> why so early?</p><p><strong>Mia:</strong> big meal</p><p><strong>Clark:</strong> okay love. I have to go. Please take care. And take a nap too.</p><p>Mia gave a hum. He cut the call and went to his cubicle. His friends asked him general questions, like how was his weekend. After talking to them for some time, he went to work. The day passed mundanely. There were no incidents. But what actually tired him was Lois. She had shamelessly hung around him all day. Looking at everything, trying to feel him up and unlocking his phone with his finger. In the end, he had asked her to leave him the fuck alone. She had huffed and walked off. When at 6 pm, he was finally let off, he saw the JL waiting for him outside. He walked towards them, with a grin on his face.</p><p><strong>Arthur:</strong> here comes the soon to be groom.</p><p><strong>Diana:</strong> hey don’t mock him. Trust me. Once you see his wife, you will envy him. She is angelic.</p><p><strong>Clark:</strong> yup. The most perfect omega I could ever ask for.</p><p><strong>Bruce:</strong> I hope you have not made the wedding arrangements yet. Those are my responsibility.</p><p><strong>Viktor:</strong> and the music and recording will be mine.</p><p><strong>Barry:</strong> I will make sure there is a grand buffet.</p><p><strong>Arthur:</strong> and I will help you in becoming the best groom ever. Maybe become the Best man.</p><p><strong>Bruce:</strong> excuse me? I was the one who brought him in JL. I would be the most preferrable candidate for the Best man.</p><p><strong>Viktor:</strong> I always fight alongside him. Moreover, we are quite close, so obviously I will be the Best Man.</p><p><strong>Barry:</strong> Actually, I have always idolized him. And always been at his service. So maybe, I should be the Best man.</p><p><strong>Diana:</strong> I don’t know, I already talked to her this morning, she asked me to be her Maid of honor.</p><p><strong>Arthur:</strong> She did what?</p><p><strong>Diana:</strong> Yeah. I got to go prepare my dress and her entry etc.</p><p>With that, Diana excused herself and left to make the arrangements.</p><p><strong>Arthur:</strong> Okay. Here’s my point. We all know I have a liking towards Diana. So, hear me out. Make me the Best Man. That will give me chance with her. and Groomsmen are also equal to Best Man.</p><p>They all nodded in agreement. When Clark went home, there was a small ping. He pulled his phone out to find a text from ‘Life’. He opened the text to find a “where are you? The food is ready”</p><p>He cursed and quickly shot off towards Kansas. As soon as he reached his home, he rushed in and went to his room. He took a quick shower, using a lot of shampoo. As soon as he was done, he toweled himself and wore a black pair of jeans. He donned his white T-shirt. But due to the size of his biceps, the shirt almost seemed like a tank top. He wore his most shiny shoes and styled his hair a bit. He rushed to the background sound of his mother shouting at him to hurry up. He went out and ran to the Rose Residence. When he was outside, he calmed himself and checked his breath. He pressed the doorbell and heard a small chime. He heard some gentle footsteps. But it seemed like someone was walking on cushion. The door opened to reveal his beautiful and sweet Omega. She had a short Sun Red bodycon dress on. It had elbow length sleeves and went down to her Mid-Thighs. It had a slim belt with a silver buckle. Her feet were bare. Her both wrists had clear pink glass bracelets. And her long neck was adored with the necklace he gave her. she was also wearing a thin white apron. He tried to walk forward but his feet bumped into something soft. He looked down and saw something astonishing. The entire house had cushions for floor! The walls were also covered in cushions. The stairs too. The cushions were all in light colors like lilac, purple, baby pink, white, yellow and light green etc.</p><p><strong>Mia:</strong> You have to remove your shoes outside. Or Papa would get angry.</p><p>As if on cue, Jacob walked in.</p><p><strong>Jacob:</strong> remove your shoes. The dirt contains a lot of germs. They may harm my princess.</p><p>His voice was stern and strict. And Clark was already scared of him, plus it was home. He quickly removed his shoes and placed his shoes on the rack. He washed his hands and took the slipper bag Mia offered him. He took the slippers and stepped in. She led him towards the dining rom where Carol was setting the table. She turned as soon as she heard him and moved to hug him. He hugged her back and basked the love she gave him. He parted and helped her set the table. Mia moved to bring the food in but Jacob made her sit down. He brought in the entire fest that Carol said only Mia has made. He grinned at her and she blushed. The very first bite he took was heaven. Be it the cabbage Frankie or the Manchurian, or the mac and cheese, it was all really perfect. So much so that he forgot he was sitting with his future In-Laws and started gobbling the food that was served to him. As soon as the food would end, Mia, who was seated next to him, would serve more. It felt like he had never eaten for the last thousand years. He didn’t even look up. But he didn’t just swallow the food. He relished all of it. While Carol was amused, Jacob was not giving any noticeable reaction. While Mia was happy that he was liking her food. She had spent the entire day from morning to night preparing the food. She had cooked so much that all the bowls were occupied. From the spicy fried rice to veg. soup. He gobbled it all. And she was happy serving him. They were done during his second serving. The parents moved to the living room. She tapped his shoulder, and asked him.</p><p>“Did you like it?”</p><p>That’s when Kal looked up. His face had some traced of food on it. He saw that the parents were gone. He nodded at her and pulled her in his lap. He hugged her as much as he can. She moved to placed more food in his plate. He started eating again and used one hand to hold her. he kept eating until the food was actually over. Mia was both astonished. The amount of food he had eaten right now was enough to feed a family of six for a month. But she wasn’t disgusted. She was actually happy. A lot. Her parents didn’t eat that much. But she loved cooking. And the fact that he had finished every grain of food that she served. Once he was done eating the remaining mashed potatoes, he looked at her. she poured a tall glass of water for him. He took it and drank it down. He turned to look at what he had down. There was a giant table that had used containers on it. He looked at her sheepishly.</p><p><strong>Mia:</strong> Its fine. I am actually happy that you ate it all. I was worried that the food will go to waste. But you ate it all.</p><p><strong>Clark:</strong> That’s ok. But what will your parents think? They will think that I am monster. And they will also worry that I will tire you out making you cook.</p><p>Mia laughed.</p><p><strong>Mia</strong>: actually no. they both were quite happy. They knew that I love cooking, be it in bulk or in variety. And please maintain your appetite. I would love to keep serving you food until you are tired and filled to the brim.</p><p>Clark laughed. But he had eaten so much that he cannot even move. So, he just sat there like a whale. After some time, when he could muter some power to move, he got up. She led him to her room which was the most beautiful room ever. He moved and fell on the extremely soft bed and pulled her along with him. She fell on him and laughed. He again laid there like a whale. She couldn’t help but laugh. He laid there holding her. some time later, his eyes fell on a photo. It was a photo of Mia, around 15 in age. She had her one leg on the land, and the other opened in a split. He asked her if she was a gymnast. At her affirmative nod, he almost gasped. Here was his future wife, who was also a gymnast. His mind went straight to the idea of folding her into a pretzel. Just fold her and fuck her ruthlessly. And then fill her. Her legs were quite long (as long as they can be with her height) and sexy. He just wanted to fold her every way, and breed her. All his kryptonian blood travelled down south. He couldn’t shake the image from his mind. But Mia also felt it. She felt something slowly starting to poke her. she experimentedly placed her hand on his member. He gasped. She gently roamed her hand around him. She gave an experimental squeeze. Kal felt like he would come just from her plays. He didn’t realize she had him so fucked up. Hearing his gasp, she withdrew her hand, thinking she had done something wrong. But when she saw his face, she realized he liked it. That’s hen they heard a knock.</p><p><strong>Carol:</strong> Clark? I would like to talk to you.</p><p>When they both went to open the door, Carol was looking at them with a shy expression. She gestured Clark to follow her and Mia to stay in the room. She took Clark out to the Yard. There, she turned to him.</p><p><strong>Carol:</strong> so, I wanted to talk to you about Mia. And well, Sexual Intercourse.</p><p><strong>Clark:</strong> what?</p><p><strong>Carol:</strong> now before you get all worked up, let me explain. I know you must have gotten the talk. But Mia didn’t. we could never bring ourselves to tell her. what happens after marriage. She only relates the word ‘sex’ with gender. Now, you must be thinking that we are really bad parents who don’t even teach their children. The thing is, she was way too innocent. She could never understand. And now, she will get married in just 3 days. And she will need to know about it. And now you have to teach her. we couldn’t. but now you have to. Another thing is………well……. ummmm……ummm</p><p><strong>Clark</strong>: Don’t worry. I am like your son. You can say it.</p><p><strong>Carol:</strong> the thing is, Mia is built really small and tiny. And well, you are quite huge. And if everything is in ratio, I guess, you are huge………there as well.</p><p>Clark almost choked. He didn’t know where she was going with this.</p><p><strong>Carol</strong>: now, I also got mated for the first time by Alpha. And well, it does hurt a lot. And Mia is quite smaller than me. And you are also slightly bigger than my Alpha too. So, I just wanted to say, be gentle with her. okay? She gets hurt really easily. Also, please make sure she never gets even a single scratch. Her father has done a lot to keep her safe. Until she was 12, she had to walk clinging on his hand. As soon as she would start to stumble, he would raise his arm, preventing her from falling. He had treated her like a princess. She once coughed more than 5 times on a call, and he came from Bulgaria to here, rushing. He has doted on her. and now he expects you to do the same. He may have asked you to call him Pa or father, but he just cannot trust anyone when it comes to his little baby. Nor can I. so I just want you to keep her safe. Now, I think you should go back to her. or she’ll get angry at me for keeping you away from her.</p><p>Clark asked her to tell Mia that now he has to go back home. She nodded and he shot off for Metropolis. To first catch a good amount of sleep. And then plan what he has in his mind.</p><p>Next Morning, there was snowfall. But apparently Kal had anticipated that, and made plans accordingly. After a whole day of work, when he went to pick Mia up, he knocked on the door. It was 11 pm at night. The weather was not much cold, but the snow was continuous. She opened the door. And just as he had instructed, she was dressed in one of her best dresses. A red dress that went mid-way to her calves with full sleeves. She had long thigh boots on with light makeup. Her hair was open and free. He grinned at her as she gently came and took his offered hand. He picked her up in his arms bridal style and slowly rose up in the air.</p><p>For Mia, this was like heaven. Here she was, in the air, with her Alpha whom she can rely on. He slowly moved forward and she took the time to admire him. He was in suit. The Superman Suit. The accents of blue made his eyes come out and red made him look both angelic and devilish. She used her fingers to get a feel of the cape. It was incredibly soft. Even the bed sheets that her Papa would call from other countries for her were not as soft as it. She also admired his face. He had a look of happiness on his face. But there was something missing. His stubble. His face was clean shaved. She didn’t have a problem with a clean-shaven face so she asked him,</p><p>“Can you please keep a beard. A stubble only. I liked it”</p><p>Clark nodded smiling. She started looking around. The night sky was beautiful. There were some clouds, and some stars were really bright. The moon was gibbous. On their wedding day, it will be a full moon. Now Clark was slowly getting down. She looked down I anticipation and they landed gracefully. He set her down and turned her away from him. She was met with a filled arch of flowers. It had all red and pink flowers. The arch was white in color. And some white roses were placed in a way that they were spelling out something. ‘Mia’. She realized. He parted the curtain of flowers to reveal a beautiful seating arrangement. The was a giant log, serving as a table while two small logs were posing as chairs. There was a small meal prepared on the side and there were around 10 different types of fairy lights strewn around. He nudged her towards the seats and sat her down. He slowly served the food. It tasted so good that this time, it was Mia gobbling the food. Albeit her diet was quite small so she only ate around 1/8 of what Kal had eaten last night. Then he held her up and slow romantic music played in the background. It was the song Laal Ishq. It was one of her favorites. Then there was Wajah tum ho, another Wajah tum ho, and then her most favorite song, AAJ PHIR. He played it on a loop and they danced for hours. There was a large fire keeping them warm. Around the 17 time the song played, Kal stopped. Mia looked up. He backed away a bit and said,</p><p>“Mia. My Omega. My future wife. The future mother of my future children. I had always waited for you. Or I tried to. After 27, I presumed that there was no one for me. And then that day, you walked in. looking like a fresh breeze. And so angelic. So beautiful. I still haven’t found words for how beautiful you were. I always wanted a pretty housewife. But I was worried. I believe in women empowerment, so I didn’t have the heart to make a woman stay at home forcibly. But then I saw you. Serving dinner, making the bed, doing household chores and making a set of four walls into a home. And how you dreamed of having children. How you have grown up, being doted and spoiled. Because I intend on spoiling you a lot. And I may not be as god as you, I will try to be as lovable as possible. And your affection can get me by an eternity. I know, that you are already set up to be Clark Kent’s wifey. But I would like ask you as who I actually am. So, here I go.</p><p>(bending down on one knee)</p><p>Ms. Mia Rosa, will you be Kal-El, Superman, the Son of Krypton’s Wifey? And will you make me the happiest being ever by becoming my mate?”</p><p>He pulled out a small box from behind his cape. He faced it to her and opened it. Nestled there, was a ring made out of diamond and platinum. The band was made from platinum and diamond with little chunks of gold trapped in them. The main gemstone was a diamond with a ………Mia gasped. The diamond had a heart of ruby inside it and a sapphire was nestled inside the ruby. She was brought to tears at this beautiful sight. When her friends were slowly finding their mates, she had gotten quite sad. She never thought at that time that her Alpha would make such a grand proposal. She was so shaking that she didn’t answer. When she saw his smile fall, she quickly said a breathy “yes”. Kal perked up at that. “Yes?” “Yes!”</p><p>He moved forward and placed the ring on her finger. As soon as he did that. Something glowed behind them. The glow was coming from a small device she didn’t recognize. Kal waved his hand and a screen lit up. It was a woman who looked in her 50s. she looked a lot like Kal. “my mother”, kal explained. She gasped. She was face to face with her Kryptonian Mother in Law, Lana-El. She bowed at her.</p><p>“Oh dear. You don’t have to bow. Let me explain. He came to his ship last night. He asked the ship to try and locate Krypton and contact us. For the first time, the commoners saw the face of the Son of the planet. I have been placed as the royal queen of Krypton as he is my son. When I saw him. I was beyond Happy. But he wanted Krypton to see his bride. His mate. So, asked me to connect to earth in a way that we can see. So, the ship gave him this device. It allows him to communicate. We were all too pleased to witness it all. Right now, the entire Krypton is celebrating because their Hero found their mate. And I make because I will finally get Grandchildren. Also, as the current head of the noble house of the El family, I welcome you in the family as the bride of the house. And now off you go. Make children.”</p><p>“Actually mother, we will wait until after the wedding.”</p><p>“But why? She’s so beautiful. And also, she’s built perfectly to bear children. Her body literally passes all the standards to bear healthy and strong children. And you don’t even need an amniotic chamber”</p><p>“Yes mother. But she’s quite young. And untouched. So, I would like to give her the time. Also, the wedding would give her a sense of assurance”</p><p>“OK. As you wish son. But remember, I am waiting for Grandchildren. Bye”</p><p>With that, the screen closed. Mia turned and hugged Kal. He hugged her back. The music was still playing. She whispered, “Dance More?”</p><p>He nodded and they started swaying again. They kept dancing until Mia fell asleep. He carried her to her room’s window and placed her in. he didn’t set himself down and hovered midair. He was worried that he will get the carpet dirty. After wrapping her in a blanket and giving her a long kiss, he moved out. There in the Yard he saw Jacob. The Elder man gave him a smile and a curt nod and Kal knew that now he had his Father in Law’s trust as well. He went to Metropolis and roused all the Justice League Members so that they would help him create an Arc. He decided that he will hold two receptions. One as Clark in Kansas so that his work friends can also attend. And the second one will be in the fortress. Not the Ice one. He had another fortress on the Land where he will keep Mia. As both his wife and his Omega. And she will the life of a queen.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>4th December. The wedding.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Clark was puzzled and confused. He had spent the entire day yesterday moving Mia’s stuff from her house to the fortress. He had bought an entire wardrobe for her. and with the help of Carol, he bought a lot of clothes for her. new dresses. New heels. Even innerwear. Though Diana had handled the innerwear part. Buying the comfiest sets. The new clothes were placed in 5 new almirahs. While there were 10 more almirahs. 3 of which were occupied with her old clothes. All her makeup had been also placed there as on the wedding day; she will use brand new makeup. For the reception, she had a long baby pink mermaid that hugged her curves beautifully. While he had a white pant and shirt set with a matching suit. Her makeup was done light and her hair was pulled in a half up half down look that framed her face beautifully. There was a thick pink necklace on her neck with the necklace he gave her. her ears were bare and she had her proposal ring on.</p><p>During the reception, all his friends had arrived. Everyone did a double take on her. and for a very rare occasion, Diana was not being ogled at. Thus, giving Arthur full custody of her. who made good use of the occasion and asked her out? She happily agreed and were in their own bubble. While Clark and Mia were greeting the guest and talking to them.</p><p><strong>Tom:</strong> Congratulations Kent. And Mrs. Kent. And Oh My! What a beauty you have stolen. She’s angelic.</p><p><strong>Dave:</strong> damn right she is. I had to take a double take to ensure I am not hallucinating. She’s beautiful beyond any measures. You’re quite lucky Clark.</p><p><strong>Clark:</strong> Thanks. I found her after a really long time. And well, you’re right. She’s really beautiful.</p><p>After the reception was done, they all moved to the Fortress. Carol, Jacob, Martha, Diana went ahead with Mia to the Rose residence to get Mia ready. While the Men were left behind in the Kent house to get ready. The groomsmen were wearing a dark pink shirt and Black pants. While Kal was dressed in his Kryptonian Suit. He wanted to marry her as what he really is. A Kryptonian. As Superman. With time, he had felt that the identity of Clark Kent was a ruse. So, he preferred being Kal. Moreover, Clark had a small world. A job, a mother and a small apartment. But Kal didn’t. he had the entire world. So, he went as Kal to the fortress.</p><p>Bruce was reaching there in his Bat Mobile, Arthur and him were flying off to the venue, while Viktor and Barry were coming together via land. When they reached the venue, it was evening. The sun had set leaving a red golden hue in the sky. The entire fortress lit up as soon as they landed. It was all covered in flowers and lights. Soft music played whilst the smell of freshly cooked food wafted to them. The entire garden was covered in roses and ribbons. Their wedding stage had roses covering it. And the arch was all covered in blue purple and green flowers. There were a few wooden benches, for everyone. Clark went and took his position as the groom and Arthur right beside him as the Best Man. The men all took their places as the Groomsmen, ready with bottles of Champagne. As Kal was Superman, there was not a Minister or a Priest, so Lana-El had arranged for the Krypton royal Minister to officiate their wedding. Clark was standing there, when the music changed. Carol and Martha appeared and stood as the bridesmaids. They both had similar golden dresses on. They were quite simple and sophisticated.</p><p>And again, the music changed. And Kal only got a second to stable himself before he was spluttering again. There, on the other end of the aisle, was her. his wife. His Omega. She had a long pink veil on her, and her hair was up in an elegant bun. From what he could make out, he faces had a really light makeup on with accents of golden and blue. Her lips were a natural pink. And her dress! God! On Krypton, the wedding dresses are usually blue, so he had made that clear. And now, he was shocked. She had a long fairytale gown on that made her seem like the Goddess she is. The bottom of it was covered in embroidery of a night blue color and it barely had a top. The front part was a strapless sweetheart neckline and was made entirely out lace and jewels. Her veil also had embroidery and gems on its borders. While Jacob was dressed in a classic black and white suit. Her trail was so long that when she standing in front of him, the trail went half way down the aisle. But Kal’s eyes were fixated on her. an ample amount of her cleavage was visible. And her dress had some patches where he could clearly see her skin. His mouth ran dry at the thought of being able to lick and suck it up all.</p><p>When she was finally posed properly in front of him, the minister started. First, she spoke a lot in kryptonian, making vows and such. Since Kal understood Kryptonian, he realized that they were making bonds. Bonds through the elements, bonds through souls and bonds through marriage. That will sustain them together for all of their lives. And then she spoke in English.</p><p>“Ladies and Gentlemen, today, we have gathered here to witness the remarkable union of two souls. The Groom is known by the name Kal-El, earth name Clark, heir to the Kent family and the noble and royal house of El, Son of Krypton, also identified as many as Superman. Alpha by nature, 35 by earth years,700 by krypton years. And his beautiful bride is Mia Rose, heir to the Ros family. Omega by nature, 17 by earth years, 340 by krypton years.</p><p>Together they share a bond greatest of them all. The binding of love. They have passed the obstacle of youth and time and the world and come together. From different worlds, from different galaxies. The stars that blessed their births were different. The moons whose light shine on them were different. Their lands were different. But their desires are same. They both want one thing. Each other. And it is my honor to help them attain that. With the power invested in me, I would like to ask the groom. Do you take this beautiful spirit known as Mia in this life, as your wedded wife and your soulmate for the eternity to come and the other lives beyond and fall behind the veil of death together? To pick her up, to respect her and to cherish her, no matter where you stand in life?”</p><p>“I do”, Clark exclaimed in a whisper. He was way too engrossed in his admiration of her.</p><p>“Now I would like to ask the bride. Do you take this beautiful spirit, known as Kal in this life, as your wedded husband and your soulmate for the eternity to come and the other lives beyond and fall behind the veil of death together? To pick him up, to respect and cherish him, no matter where you stand in life?”</p><p>“I do!” Mia also whispered in a hushed tone.</p><p>“Very well then. Kal. Please raise her veil.”</p><p>Clark pulled her veil up, revealing her shy and lost face. She was lost in the happiness of becoming his.</p><p>“I now pronounce you Husband &amp; Wife and Alpha &amp; Omega. You may kiss the bride and Mark her”</p><p>With that, wasting no time, Clark moved forward and kissed her just as the fireworks spread in the night sky. The entire area was filled with fireworks and sparkles. the Best man and the Maid of Honor set the poppers off. There were loud bangs everywhere. While Viktor was busy doing something else. As the technical issues came under him, he had been recording the entire wedding. He had skillfully made the changes so that the area around Mia was darkened, other than her gown. Also, her parents and Martha had also been darkened. Only the Justice League and minister was visible. He had also turned the sound off around the human identity words like their names. This made their human identity anonymous. After going over the entire video once, he transferred it to Bruce. Who used his ‘batman’ number and voice and asked all the media houses to upload it? Viktor had locked the video and images so that no changes can be made to them. When the owners and editors saw what they got their hands on, they quickly published it. They took photos and noted the words down. Within moments, all the public screens, public Televisions had the video of the hero Superman marrying. Women raged; men were shocked. The women acted as if their private property was stolen while men cheered for Superman. Some awed over the dresses. Some were amused by the grand decoration. But in the actual fortress, it was a different scene. Clark and Mia were still on the altar. After taking a break from kissing her, Kal had bitten her, marking her as his Omega. While the others were celebrating, Clark had another problem. Now that Mia was marked and claimed, her heat kicked in. her scent changed and shifted. And he felt an incredible urge to pull her into her arms and never let go. And that’s why, when everyone left, he turned to face Mia with a dark gleam in his eyes. So, what if she didn’t know about mating. He’ll teach her. practically.</p><hr/><p>When Clark and Mia reached their room, he put her down. She took the time to have a look at the surroundings. It was a giant room. Almost an apartment. There was a living room area. It had a giant sofa and chair set. The couch was huge and there was a sofa cum bed too. There was an open kitchen that had all the types of food in it. She moved forward to find the bathroom, which jad a large Jacuzzi tub in it. There was a small bathtub as well as a shower stall. There was shower sink with two large mirrors and separate stands. All her commodities had been placed there. There was separate stall that she assumed was the loo. The sink had systems for temperature, pressure and soapy level. There was a dispenser that was hand wash. The shower was also the luxurious one with different systems of spray. She went out and opened the bedroom. As soon as she saw what was in there, she was speechless. There was a giant bed on it. Almost four times the size of a king size bed. It had a soft looking mattress on with black sheets on it. There were rose petals spread all over it. It had massive posts and thick curtains with an open top. The pillows were large and fluffy with golden covers on them. The blanket was a smooth velvet color that was really soft to touch. The room was painted in shades of white and baby pink. The walls had some pictures of her. And some of him. She almost cooed at how cute he was. And there were the teen to adult images that made her and her body remember something. Heat. Shith. She felt the waves hit again. And again. She collapsed on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>When Clark came rushing in, he was met with a sweet scent. It was soft, spicy and sexy. He found his beautiful wife on the bed, laying there, trying to calm herself down. He went near her and touched her back when she jolted and turned. Her eyes were a shade darker and her face was a lot more relaxed. He sat down near her and kissed her. She responded but didn’t kiss back. He let her go and said, “Go change” in a firm voice. His voice made her feel more hot and… …..sticky. She got up and went to the bathroom where in a shelf, a bag was already there. It was the dress Diana picked for her. If you could call it that. When she was finished changing, she looked in the mirror. Gone was her wedding dress. Instead, she had a lace bra on in the same color as the dress. There was a piece of net, covering her waist in the same shade. She also had a pair of panties on that had strings on the sides. There was a small lace patch in the front and a string on the back. The string had slipped between her……..butt. But it made her look more, beautiful. She had some sort of belt on her thighs that was also the top if her stockings. She had a pair of matching, shiny heels on that made her legs look longer. Her hair was open and free of any pins. Her face was bare. She had let all her jewelry on. When she peeked through the gate, Clark was roaming around. He had his suit on. She tapped the inside of the door with her knuckle. He turned to her. She slowly stepped and watched as his mouth fell open.</p><p>Kal was shocked. He was sporting a raging hard on. His wife just stepped out wearing a babydoll outfit with stockings and heels. He flew towards her and gently tugged her chin. She looked up at him. Her face was bare and clean. Her hair was free of any metal and soft. He gently caressed her face. Her eyes fell down. After a minute, she gasped and blushed. Realizing what she saw, his inner Alpha took over. He pulled her towards himself and kissed her. He kept kissing her until she started responding out of a share hunger for him when he was done she was panting and grasping. He gently pulled her and placed her on the bed as she was some delicate feather. He carries her hair and please gentle kisses on her neck right where her mark was. He glided his hands up and down her arms leaving whose mums NS bake. She shivered and wrapped her hands around his neck. He pressed half of his weight on her making her grounded down on the bed. He pass his hands from over hot breast and place sloppy kisses all over her blossom. He rolled his lips against her thighs, letting her feel what she will soon feel inside her. When he was finally done making her feel all hot and bothered, he placed his hands on her back and onto her clasp. He gently unhooked the bra off. Once the bra was off, he locked his eyes on her large mounds. They were a perfect round shaped globes, with perky nipples on top of them. Her nipples were hard and raised. He thumbed them gently, causing her to moan loudly. He smirked and started placing with them. She started moving, trying to fight the urges. He took her left bud into his mouth, and she hissed. He sucked on it hard. But he forgot one thing. When Omegas are on the peak of their fertility, they lactate too. Only if they are sucked on. So when smooth creamy milk dropped on his tongue, he moaned. He kept sucking and nipping, making her thrash. Her hands were in his hair, tugging gently. He moved down, keeping his mouth on her. When he reached her bellybutton, he dipped his tongue in, making her giggle. He smiled and moved further down. When he was face to face with her mound, he moved his hands and loosened the strings. They fell apart and her panty fell open. His mouth watered at the clear skin and soft lips. He gently caressed her one lip, and she bucked her hips. He started toying with them, making her moan and groan. When his hand reached her clit, he parted the hood to reveal the small bud. He blew on it. The result? She started thrashing and a gush of fluid flew out of her tight pussy. He lapped it all up. The feel of his mouth was hot enough to make her have another orgasm. Her drank it all up, tasting her delicious essence. She was still spasming when he pulled away the rest of her clothes off. She came back to her senses and tried covering her body. He shook his head and pulled her hands away. She blushed and nodded. He moved back and placed his hand behind his neck. He presses on a particular area there, and the suit retracted. It retracted into a small patch of cloth attached to a small red patch from his cape. He let it drop and moved to her. She looked down at him and shrieked. Hr was GIANT. From huge balls that probably had the storage capacity of a liter to the thick base. He was as large and thick as a tree trunk. A big one. He was long enough to be more than One and a Half length to her forearm. And his head!! It was an angry purple red with the tip bearing a tiny bead of something white. That’s when he spoke up.</p><p>
  <em>So as you may have realized, men have cocks and women have Vaginas.</em>
</p><p>He extended his hand and caressed her pussy, making her close her legs.</p><p>
  <em>Now, when a couple makes love, they interact through these organs.</em>
</p><p>He moved forward, kneeling on the edge of the bed, his cock bobbing threateningly.</p><p>
  <em>And when a male Alpha claims hi female Omega, he penetrates her pussy with his member.</em>
</p><p>She made a shocked whine and moved further back. He just moved forward.</p><p>
  <em>And once he is fully seated in her, he pulls back and goes in again, hoping to breed her. The friction caused gives a lot of pleasure.</em>
</p><p>Again, she moved back, he moved forth.</p><p>
  <em>And once he is about to cum, a knot forms. A knot is a giant lump on the base of the cock that serves as a plug to keep the cum in should there be a case of overflow.</em>
</p><p>She gave a small yelp and shifted back. He gave a devilish grin and moved forth.</p><p>
  <em>And if the Omega moves, it can hurt. But if she’s good, she’ll be fine. And once the knot is placed inside the entrance, the Alpha floods his Omega’s womb with his seed. Hoping to breed her.</em>
</p><p>Her eyes went to his cock. It was now looking like a piece of steel. She moved back quickly, only for him to equalize the distance.</p><p>
  <em>And when an Alpha mates his Omega, she is supposed to remain still in a position where her mark and her entrances are clearly visible to her mate. The best is to lay on your stomach and have large pillows beneath your pelvis.</em>
</p><p>This time, when she moved back, her back hit the backrest. She whined and gave him puppy eyes. He chuckled in a scary way and moved so that his knees were on either side of her thighs.</p><p>
  <em>And this position is known as the presenting position. And that concludes our lesson. Now, my dear Omega, I want you to present. Present. NOW!!</em>
</p><p>At his sharp voice, she quivered and got into the position he described. He nodded and placed a large pillow below her pelvis. He arranged her nest more and slowly rested his body on her. Putting some weight on her and pressing his cock in her ass. She yelped and was shivering. He whispered in her ear</p><p>
  <em>Don’t you worry my sweet. I’ll take care of you. And give you children.</em>
</p><p>She perked up at that.</p><p>“Ch-children??”</p><p>
  <em>Yes my dear. Children. Think about it. Small babies in your arms lap and your nest. Little ones that you can spend your life doting on. They will be replicas of us. And you can have a bigger nest for them.</em>
</p><p>She cooed at the thought. He used her pleasant reaction to his advantage and penetrated her. She alerted but didn’t move. He moved forward. She remained completely still. He moved forth, but with extreme difficulty. She was so tiny that pushing in actually gave him a bit pain. But since he had a massive size kink, it was in his favor. He moved forward until he found her cervix. He gently breached it. She gave a loud shout.</p><p>
  <em>Shhh. It’s okay. I am just making it loose so that it can take up all of my cum.</em>
</p><p>He massaged her ass a bit and moved back. When he was almost all the way out, he pushed in. After a few repeats, she starting moaning. And moaned a lot. She gave out all kinds of sounds, making him feel good. He groaned in her ear when he found her G-spot. Well, since he was too big, it was being caressed in every push. He kept going for some more time when she had her orgasm. And one more. One more. More. She came more than 10 times when he felt a knot forming. He started fucking her harder, making her gasp with her sore throat. When he felt the gush, he stilled and shot inside her. He kept fucking her cervix, making sure every drop went behind the layer. When he was satisfied, he rested his body weight on her. She moaned and accepted his weight. Her arms that had been. Clutching the sheet until now loosened. He held her to him. They remained that way for almost an hour, him gently releasing more and more into her. When his knot finally loosened, he pulled out gently, making sure not to hurt her. She had fallen almost asleep. He pulled her into a kiss. She moaned softly. She tried to kiss back but was way too tired. He praised her for her perfect performance and pressed warm kisses on her shoulders and draped her over him. They slowly fell under the stupor of sleep, utterly spent and content. They were now one and whole.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Settling In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now that Clark and Mia are married, it is time to start getting used to the wedded life. But what will happen when 'someone' tests Mia's boundaries. Mia now has to claim her territory.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Warnings: Fluff, Alpha-Omega Dynamic. Mentions of Pregnancy and Baby. Ex-girlfriend vs. Wife fight. Lois Lane Bashing. </b>
  <b>Smut (unprotected sex), Breeding Kink. Size Kink. Dubious Consent a.k.a Dub-Con. Somnophilia. Knotting. Hand job ( yes. You read that right). Squirting. Amature sex.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Pairings: Clark Kent x Mia Kent [Original fictional Character]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Don’t post my work anywhere without proper permission or credit.</b>
</p><hr/><p>The sun was still waiting behind the curtains of hills, as if to give the world some more time. The nature seemed unwilling to start another day. The birds wanted to remain in their nests. The animals just wished to remain in their habitats and enjoy a long hour of sleep. The trees refused to bristle, not wanting to disturb the soothing calm that was spread all over the world.</p><p>When a certain man opened his mind again, he was hit with content. Peace. Softness. As though he was in heaven. And when he opened his beautiful cobalt blue eyes, he was met with the sight from an another world. The reason of his happiness. A woman. The root of all his desires. Spiritual and Carnal. She was sleeping soundly, her long lashes fanning her cheekbones. They were the same color as her dark, long and luscious hair. It was fanned out beside him, resembling long arms of a fire, albeit more darker. It would get lighter in color the more you go near the tips, creating a natural fade. Yet they were as soft as velvet, and as natural as the wet soil outside. A slight noise caught his attention. It was raining again. It had rained nonstop the whole night, stopping only when they stopped. Stopped the ethereal dance of their Carnal desires. The feel, the rhythm still flowing through him. The glow still lingering in the air. He brought his hand up, caressing her cheek. Her cheekbones were elevated, needing no artificial enhancement. Temporary or permanent. Her blood was leaving a hue of itself beneath her soft skin, making her seem as the pink cherry blossoms. her lips were slightly pouted and incredibly soft when he thumbed them. They were taking all the pressure he applied, not voicing even a single complaint. Her gentle breath was gliding over his chest, making some of the hair rustle.</p><p>His gaze averted downwards, gliding over her smooth shoulders to her bossom. She was laying on her side, hands on him. Her mounds were squeezed up, creating a crevice running up to her neck. The peaks were stiff and tightened. They looked perfectly supple yet so tortured. They still had marks of his fingers when he had held them between his massive hands. He pulled himself away gently and watched her with bated breath. He knew this was not exactly angelic, but he couldn’t resist.</p><p>He gently slipped the blanket downwards, revealing her entire breasts. She moved a little, unconsciously feeling the cold breeze against herself. He waited for some moments, then started again. He gently pulled the comforter downwards, making sure not to make any sudden movements that would startle her awake. The comforter went down smoothly until her hips. But then came the hurdle. She had clutched a large amount to the thick sheet between her legs. When he inspected and realized that there was no way he could get it away, he retracted. But accidently made a huge mistake.</p><p>His hand bumped with her knees. He quickly pulled it back. She made some sounds and then shifted. He was about to lay down again when she laid on her back and parted her legs open. He watched her face for any signs of waking up. When she gave no signs, all his morality was out of the window and forgotten. He pulled the now free comforter down, revealing her smooth thighs and long legs. He boldly pulled the comforter off in one swift jerk, throwing it to the other side of the body. Now she was laying on her back, naked as the day she was born. He gulped. His mouth ran dry at the beautiful feast laid out for him and he pounced.</p><p>He gently carrassed the top of her breasts, leaving a trail of goosebumps. His sinful finger glided down to her nipples, tweaking them. He was straddling her, keeping an eye on her face for any signs of discomfort. The last thing on his mind was to hurt her. he glided his fingertips across her belly, making it quiver. He carrassed her sides, making her groan. He paused, watching her intently. Once she quieted, he continued on his path. When his hands reached the apex of her thighs, her legs fell open. He looked at her core with a sudden hunger. Her skin was smooth and pink. Her lips were looking swollen and red. He gently caressed them, making her moan. They parted to reveal her hood. He lifted the hood to the sight of her pearl, gleaming with her juices. It was red and looking abused. He grinned devilishly. She was still sleeping, unaware of his evil intentions. He was contemplating toying with her more. But he also wanted to hear, see and feel her react to his touches. So he laid himself over her, pressing almost half of his weight on her tiny body. His arms were on each side of her head, his thighs cradling her hips. He gently bent down and whispered,</p><p>
  <em>Miaaaaa…..</em>
</p><p>She shifted and her eyes fluttered open. Her brown orbs met his and the world stilled. He gazed into her large brown gems, wanting to drown in them. Her eyes had a small piece of dirt clinging to her lash. He gently plucked it away. He turned back to her and lowered himself onto her. She moaned at the feeling of him grounding her and gasped when his member pressed against her tummy. He smirked and touched his lips with hers. He captured her upper lip with his, gently tugging on it. Slowly, their lips started a dance that had a beauty and a carnal desire hidden inside. Her hands glided from his wrists to his elbows, gently carasing his thick veined arms. They glided up more slower than before, now caressing every dip and bulge of his muscles. They moved upwards and rested on his neck. She held his neck while letting her lips follow his lead into the performance. Her legs moved shyly, slowly. She wrapped them around his hips, pressing her body upwards. In response, he lowered himself completely, pressing his entire weight on her. he watched as she got used to such a large pressure on her pure, untouched body.</p><p>The thought, the idea of her being so untouched and pure that she didn’t even know what consummation was until last night had ignited a fire inside of him. When she parted herself from him and slowly took a deep breath, he lifted his hand and caressed her face. Gently pulling out some hair from behind her hair, he gently massaged her earlobe. She purred and shifted her face towards his hand. He grinned and turned her head to look at him. When she did, he shifted his hips. This time, she didn’t question anything. She let him do what he wishes to do with her.</p><p>When he slowly entered her, she hissed. She was really small and sensitive. Moreover, her nether regions were still sore from the previous night’s act. He lowered his pace, letting her adjust. He slowly went in, seating himself inside her cavern. It had been hard. She was so small and tight that it even hurt him. But it only served to edge him on. He slowly pulled back, and then went forth. The rain was still splattering against the large window, the perfect backdrop to their loving. Their was still no light around. It was early dawn, but the clouds were keeping the sun at bay.</p><p>As their coupling continued, they both were chasing the bliss of love that was just out reach. With time, they kept going. Their was no urgency of first time, but their was still a newness to it. When they both fell over, they let out a sound, as though signaling each other. They were no longer a couple. He was no longer a hero. She was no longer a sweet girl. They were not a married couple. They were not a man and a woman. They were two entities. Waiting for each other since forever, now expressing their love. And when their high was gone, they clung to each other, letting out tired breaths. And whispered just one thing,</p><p>
  <em>Love You</em>
</p><p>Unaffected by the coincidence, they basked in the glow. The glow spread by their love.</p><hr/><p>It was 8 in the morning when Clark heard a knock on the gate of the fortress. He had freshened up, gotten dressed and ushered a sleepy Mia into the shower.</p><p>He opened the gate to reveal the league with the remaining bags.</p><p><strong>Arthur:</strong> we were thinking that you will not open the gate anytime soon.</p><p><strong>Diana:</strong> yeah. I mean. The climate is quite romantic. What are you doing here anyway? shouldn’t you be with Mia?</p><p><strong>Clark:</strong> I was. But she needs food. And we both needed a shower.</p><p><strong>Bruce:</strong> Someone looks happy</p><p><strong>Clark:</strong> (blushing)</p><p><strong>Everyone:</strong> oooooh</p><p>With that, they left, saying something about how he should get back to his wife. He shook his head and went back to making chocolate pancakes and coffee. He went upstairs to find his beautiful wife in front of the gate, her hair wet and open. It reached down to her knees, He tiptoed to her and combed his fingers through her tresses. She closed her eyes and gently pressed her face into his Hand. She let out a small whimper and asked him,</p><p>“What's that smell?”</p><p>“Breakfast. Chocolate pancakes and coffee.”</p><p>She cheered and rushed. He took in her outfit for the day. She had a red dress on. It had full sleeves with V-neck. It went down to her knees with a tutu skirt. The lace layers were in shades of pink and white. She had thick white stockings up to her thighs and furry kitty sippers in her feet. Her hair was towel dried but still damp. No. she would catch a cold. He gently took her tresses and started drying them on a low setting while she ate her breakfast. By the time she was finished, her hair was now flowing down into its natural curly state. He gently combed them, detangling them. After creating a mid-part in her hair, he braided her hair in two twin braids. Plain and simple. After braiding until 7/8<sup>th</sup> of her hair, he finished them off with two red hair ties. They had giant bows on them. He pulled the onyx necklace that he gave her, with her wedding ring. He adorned her with the jewelry, placing two small pearl studs in her ears. And then, he picked her up and flew to the living room. He was also dressed in a red shirt and white pants. He placed her on the couch, and quickly covered with a large blanket. He used a beanie cap for her head, covering her ears from the chilly air. That’s why he had put her hair in tight braids, making it easy for the beanie to stay. He then pulled out a white jacket from a nearby shelf and put it on her. It was thick and soft. He gently picked her up and placed her in his lap. He picked the remote and looked at her</p><p>“Want to watch a movie?”</p><p>She shook her head. No.</p><p>“Comedy?”</p><p>No.</p><p>“Romance?”</p><p>No.</p><p>“Then?”</p><p>“Music”</p><p>“Okay. Here. Play whatever you want.”</p><p>She took the remote and opened the music app. On the Tv, he watched as she played some songs. They were all sweet and romantic. In the midst of the melodies, she started shifting and closed her eyes. He watched as she placed her head on his chest and just rested there. He knew she wasn’t asleep. But he let her be. He rested his chin on her head, letting out a breath. They remained like that for hours. After sometime, Mia looked up.</p><p>“Alpha?”</p><p>“Yes Honey?”</p><p>“Y-you said something a-about ch-children last n-night”</p><p>“Yes sweet pie. With any luck, you will soon be bred and have a bundle in your arms”</p><p>She looked really happy at the thought. She was going to have babies.</p><p>“Really? I will have babies?!!”</p><p>Clark nodded, grinning. He had always wanted children. Now that he was getting older, he wanted to have a large amount of children. But she, was still young</p><p>“But you are too young baby! Maybe we should wait some years”</p><p>Her eyes watered at that.</p><p>“No. want b-baby. Now”</p><p>Clark grinned. If she wanted children, then he was no one to question her.</p><p>“But for that, we will have to do what we did this morning again and again.”</p><p>Mia blushed. And gave a small nod.</p><p>After sometime, they both got up. So Clark carried her to the kitchen and placed her on the counter. He started making bread from the scratch while simultaneously preparing hot chocolate for her. once she had a cup of hot cocoa in her palms, he started by preparing some sauteed vegetables. With some noodles with soup. Within two hours, the meal was completely prepared. He first lined the food on the table and then placed her the table. He too sat down so that he was sitting between her legs. He gently pulled her down so that she was in his lap. He slowly started started feeding her. while after some food only, she started burping lightly, he finished the  rest of the food.</p><p>“Y-you cooked t-today. But f-from now o-on, I’ll c-cook.”</p><p>He nodded. He knew that she was going to take command of the kitchen one way or another.</p><p>“But you live in metropolis. So where will I live?”</p><p>“Wherever you want baby doll. Either here, or in Metropolis. Whatever place suits you more.”</p><p>She nodded and asked him to take her to metropolis. He flew them them down to the terrace of his apartment, and went down. He unlocked the gate and pulled her in. while he locked the gates back and and turned up the heating. She went in and started looking around. The kitchen had some dirty utensils, that she instantly put in the dishwasher. After cleaning up the living room and dining room with Clark, she went inside his bedroom. She had a déjà vu situation when she was again hit with his scent. She went in touched the soft white blanket. It was as soft as velvet. There was a pile of clothes beside the bed. She picked them up and sniffed. They were his clothes. She placed them in the laundry basket, and arranged the bed, sneaking some of his scent here and there. When she was done, she was almost intoxicated by him. She went and sat with him on the couch. They were cuddling when he received a call. Clark was surprised. There was no way the JL would call him now. When he was busy with his wife. Wife. His Wife. Clark grinned at the thought and pulled his phone out it was Perry. He asked him to come in as it was an emergency.</p><p><strong>Clark:</strong> Mia. Baby I have to go to office.</p><p><strong>Mia:</strong> why?</p><p><strong>Clark:</strong> apparently there is an emergency.</p><p><strong>Mia:</strong> okay…. When will you come back?</p><p><strong>Clark:</strong> I don’t know sweet. If I get late, go to sleep okay. Your bedtime is 7 pm.</p><p><strong>Mia:</strong> that’s too early</p><p>Clark gave her a glare. She hung her head down and made a grunt like noise. He kissed her head and left taking his briefcase. She went in the kitchen and made a cup of tea for herself.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>In the Daily Planet Office</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>When Clark reached the office, there was a state of frenzy. Everyone was busy. The printers were whirring continuously. There were loud typing sounds. He went to his colleague, Thomas, and asked what happened. Thomas was a cheery man. Even while the entire office looked like a zombie apocalypse, he looked somewhat normal. Thomas told him in a hushed voice.</p><p>“On the very day you held your post wedding reception, some photos went viral. From the Justice League. Apparently, Superman. The Superman got married. And the entire world is in a frenzy. And all the news groups are now thrown into an extra work load.”</p><p>Clark almost chuckled. Almost. He knew this would happen. He went in to Perry’s office where Lois, Tanya, Maddy, and Alina were already there. These were some of the highest ranked reporters in the team. They all were assigned different tasks. From keeping an eye on the JL to figuring out who this mystery woman was. Clark was given the task of keeping an eye on Superman and Wonder Woman. Lois was going to keep an eye on other news groups. Maddy will keep an eye on other JL members. And Alina and Tanya will do the rest of the technical, editing work. They all were dismissed and sent to their cubicles. Maddy and Clark worked together on the JL.</p><p><strong>Maddy:</strong> So. I am really sorry I left so early in your reception. My cousin arrived in town.</p><p><strong>Clark:</strong> its okay Maddu. Mia said that she liked you. In her words, you were like a senior for her.</p><p><strong>Maddy:</strong> right. Did you tell her that we have a history together?</p><p><strong>Clark:</strong> I did. She is okay with it. Sometimes, I feel like she is okay with almost everything.</p><p><strong>Maddy:</strong> you are lucky. I have never seen someone so understanding.</p><p>Clark hummed and they continued working. When Maddy had first joined the team, he had been quite smitten by her. but when he realized she wasn’t his one true destiny, he had left it at that. They became good friends and then one day, he asked her out. She agreed and they dated for some months. When she told him that she saw ran into her Alpha one day, he had smiled and they broke it off peacefully. It was some army Veteran name captain Syverson. She called him Sy. Now they were happily dating and he had even proposed last month. The man was quite rough with Clark when Maddy insisted that they both meet. But later they warmed up and after some drinks, they became good friends.</p><p>For a long time, they kept researching. Clark opened his social media and surfed. Anyone who liked Superman was going crazy. Women, men, even some lesbians. Saying that Superman was National treasure. Now he was a private treasure. Many people were against his marriage, as if he belonged to them. But there were many giving him blessings as well. There was a crude theory going on, about how Superman’s bride must have been some sort of slut, which is why she wore such a dark gown instead of a traditional white dress. It was later clarified that the Ceremony was done as per Kryptonian traditions. Many people retorted by saying that if Kryptonian traditions were followed, then the marriage will not be valid on earth. But they were shut down by big masses, who supported him. Many religious groups, the Pope himself, and many other leaders as well many presidents and prime ministers congratulated him.</p><p>Around 8 at night, Syverson appeared in the office. He picked his crazy tired bird, Maddy and congratulated him again for the wedding. Sometime later, when he was alone, Lois came up to him, with a scowl on her face. He prepared himself for her rant about what she assumed to be a fake wedding, when the elevator dinged. Everyone in the office turned their heads towards the sound. Even Sy and Maddy, who were on their way out, stopped. And like a movie scene, the elevator slowly opened to reveal a young woman. She had her hair in curls, falling down beyond her knees. She had a pink lace knee length dress on with full sleeves and white thigh high boots. Her face had a little makeup, almost none. Clark gasped. It was his wife. Perfect timing.</p><p>As soon as the team saw who it was, they gasped. Everyone except Lois was present at the reception. They all looked at each other. They all were in awe of her beauty. The single men had their mouths watering, while all the women were jealous of her beautiful hair, her thick hourglass shape with a layer of some fat that made her look cute. She was shorter than all of them. She had a box in her hand, wrapped in a pink napkin. When she passed them, they caught a scent of something delicious. She had brought dinner for her man. Some of the men let out a small ‘aww’ at it. She reached Clark’s desk, and smiled at him. Clark, who was meanwhile sporting a large opened mouth and horny lustful eyes, just stared at her. she set the box down and opened the napkin to reveal a large white box that smelled like food heaven. She was about to open it when Lois interrupted.</p><p><strong>Lois:</strong> Wow. Nowadays, food services are getting quite frank. But go away short slut. I can feed my boyfriend.</p><p>Mia, on the other hand, didn’t quite understand the implication, and looked at her with big eyes. Maddy, who also hated Lois with quite a passion, came up to Mia and exclaimed,</p><p>“Hello Mrs. Kent. How are you today?”</p><p>With that, the entire office wished her. making sure to call her Mrs. Kent. Mia blushed and let out a small “good”.</p><p>Clark, finally out of his spell, grinned at her.</p><p><strong>Lois:</strong> wait what? Why are you guys calling me Mrs. Kent already?”</p><p><strong>Maddy:</strong> we aren’t calling you. We are calling her.</p><p>Clark, deciding to go with the plan Maddy was following, pulled Mia down in his lap and kissed her full on the lips. Mia let out a small gasp and remained still. Clark parted from her, and pecked her cheek.</p><p><strong>Clark:</strong> thank you, MY DEAR WIFEY, for bringing your hungry husband food.</p><p>The entire office swooned and made an ‘ooooh’ sound.</p><p>And suddenly, Lois started shouting.</p><p><strong>Lois:</strong> what do you mean wife? When did this happen?</p><p><strong>Maddy:</strong> On 4<sup>th</sup> December. It was Clark and Mia’s joint birthday. So they got married that day as well. We weren’t there at the wedding ceremony, but we all were at the reception.</p><p><strong>Lois:</strong> and why was I not told of my boyfriend marrying some short bitch.</p><p>Maddy: because. A. you are a nobody for Clark. He will not even spare a glance for you. B. he is not your boyfriend. You guys broke up years ago. Since the past years, you have been continuously having casual relationships and still pretending you were Clark Kent’s girlfriend. He saw the fake person you are and broke up with you. But you refused to accept it. S, sorry to burst your bubble, but you ain’t his bitch. And. C. (slap) Don’t you dare call this sweet girl any bad words. Or I will chase you down to hell.</p><p>Lois, stared at her, a look of shame written across her face. She approached Clark.</p><p><strong>Lois</strong>: Clark. Its okay. I understand you married her for some reason. Come on. Lets go home. We can talk it out there. So what if you are married. I can still be your girl.</p><p>Suddenly, something unexpected happened. Mia, who had stood up in this time, slapped her face.</p><p><strong>Mia:</strong> S-sure, many people c-call me n-naïve. My P-papa calls m-me too in-innocent for the w-world. But I am n-not dumb. L-leave my A-Alpha alone. Or y-you will r-regret it.</p><p>Even though Mia had stuttered, her words sunk in like fire in everyone’s ears. Maddy had a proud expression on her face. Sure, she was a tad bit envious of Mia, but she considered her like a sister. The entire office was looking at her in awe. When they saw her in the reception, she looked like a really submissive lady. Which she was. But Omega’s had one bottom line. One boundary. Their pack. Their Alpha and their children. And Lois had crossed that very line. Lois slowly scampered away, grumbling about how she was far better than her. when Lois was gone, Mia packed the lunch back and tied the napkin. Some of the colleagues groaned at the lack of smell. Apparently, Mia had made an Indian delicacy named Chhole Bhature for Clark. Mia quickly packed his entire stuff back and handed him the briefcase. She went to Perry, who she knew was his supervisor from the reception. She told him in an angry tone.</p><p>“A-as per the l-laws regarding Alpha and O-omega bonds, if a c-couple is m-marked, they can de-demand up to 7 days of l-leave per m-month, for e-each other. Other th-than the leaves m-meant for h-heats and Maternity. And any a-authority cannot r-refuse these demands. I am d-demanding a 3 day leave for m-my Alpha C-Clark Kent, as h-his marked O-omega, Mia Clark Kent.”</p><p>Perry nodded, smiling. She went back to Clark and pulled on his hand. Clark stood up and looked at her curiously. She bid a good night to everyone and pulled him towards the elevator. She quickly pressed the buttons. Clark was about to speak up when she held her hand up.</p><p>“N-not a word u-until we get h-home”</p><p>Clark smartly kept his mouth shut. When they reached the parking, she dragged him to his car.</p><p>“I c-came through a c-cab. I w-wanted to s-surprise you.”, she informed angrily, before he could voice out his question. She opened the gate for the driver’s seat, took his case and shoved him in. although, seeing how small she was, she could only make what was like a gentle push for him. She went around and sat in the passenger’s seat.</p><p>“Dr-drive”</p><p>He followed her command and drove to their apartment. Once they were in the building’s parking lot, she got out, opened his gate and gestured for him to get out. He obeyed her and followed her like a small puppy to the elevator, lobby and then their house. She pulled him in, closed the gates and went to the kitchen.</p><p>“I had t-turned the w-water heater on be-before I left. Go b-bath.”</p><p>She fixed him a cup of steaming hot coffee and some cookies. She placed them down when he came in the dining room. She gestured him to sit and eat. He sat down and ate under her angry glare. Even though, while sitting, he was eye level with her, he was still slightly scared of her glare. When he finished, she pulled him in their bedroom. The room was nicely decorated with string lights and had fresh candles. She pushed him on the neat and clean bed and removed her white jacket. She threw it in to his work desk and climbed on the bed. Correction. Climbed on him. She straddled him and grabbed his hand. She placed it on to her back.</p><p>“Unzip”</p><p>Clark followed, loving where this was going. When he gently peeled the dress down, he saw her large breasts in front of, trapped in a black bra. She moved and threw the dress with the jacket. She turned to him and removed the barrette clip, let her free. She placed both her hands beside his neck, her hair falling a chocolate coloured curtain around him. From the scattered light ,he saw her eyes were closed. She then gently asked a question, in a broken voice.</p><p>“Me or Her?”</p><p>Clark looked at her in question. Was she actually asking him to choose.</p><p>“of course you sweet pie. I love you. You’re my omega, my soulmate. How can you even give me the option of choosing someone over you.”</p><p>She opened her eyes and looked at him. She lowered herself and kissed him. He closed his eyes and kissed her pack. She used one hand slowly opened his shirt, her hand touching every inch of skin. She kept gently kissing him, her hand roaming over his furry chest. When the buttons were all undone, he got up and stripped it off. She again pushed him back and and spread her small paws all over his shoulders and started rubbing her panty clad pussy over his thigh. He groaned when she started riding him. In fact, she didn’t know what she was doing. But she liked it. Her Alpha had chosen her today. And she was happy about it. But she was also angry at that girl who was trying to take her pack away from her. maybe she needed something to keep him. A child perhaps. But he said that they would have to do mating again and again. But it hurts. But feels so good. She made up her mind after some thoughts. She will do anything to get a child. Even if it meant she would do it herself. She pushed her thoughts back and took her hands away from him. She quickly unhooked her bra and threw it off. She presses her naked body onto him, hoping he would like it. When he groaned, she took that as a yes and rubbed her hands down his torso. She opened his pants and pushed them down. He took the sign and shoved his pants down. When they were gone and he was only in his briefs, she slowly placed her hands on the band. She looked at him for permission. When he nodded, she pushed his briefs down. It was easy now. He was laying down while she was sitting upright on his thighs. She gently took his enormous length in both her hands. It was slightly curved at the top. She wondered how does it fit inside her. there were some white drops on the top. She collected some on her pinky finger, making him groan. She brought her finger to her mouth and looked at it. It was covered in a pearly white liquid. She rubbed it on the underside of him, and he let out a loud groan. In his defense, he was really aroused by the thought of his little wife touching him. She slowly wrapped her palms around him. Even with both hands, she cannot cover it. She applied a little pressure and glided her hands down. He moaned. She brought them back up. She was trying to concentrate hard, making sure she didn’t mess up. Speaking of mess up, the white fluid was again collecting on the top. Suddenly something came over her, and she licked it up. Her Alpha shouted and out of nowhere, long streams of white fluid was shooting up from him, landing on her breasts. She watched as it all dripped down to her navel. There was a lot of it.</p><p>Clark was in heaven. Just a few touches and already made him cum once. And that too heavily. It took him some time to get back on his rails, which was surprising as he usually had an almost instantaneous recovery rate.</p><p>While Mia was confused. She had felt him shoot something inside her last night. But not outside. She looked at him in doubt. Did she do something wrong? Her Alpha looked really pleased. So maybe, not?</p><p>He opened his eyes back to look at a sight straight out of hell. There sat his wife, clad in a black panty, with his cum all over her breasts. He looked at her with lust in his eyes. She felt something jerking in her hand. It was his………cock. It felt strange. She slowly removed her panties, which were wet in the center. She blushed. Did she do that? Her coochie felt really soft and moist. She sat down on his……cock. He groaned and gently held it up beneath her. she aligned her ……pussy with it and slowly sank down. It gradually breached her entrance. She sank down, pausing every now and then to take a deep breath and calm herself. Her Alpha had his hands behind his head, letting her do all the work. After he was fully in, she went up and then down again. She kept doing this. Eventually, it started to feel good. Really good. She fastened herself, and it felt more good. She felt herself tighten around him. She kept going up and down on him continuously. Lewd sounds were coming out of her mouth. She was groaning and moaning. She said something intelligible, probably in Bulgarian, her first language. She kept going faster, until she felt her tummy tighten. She groaned as something solid appeared on her entrance. Knot. To keep it all in. she moved her hips back and forth, and suddenly felt something gush out of her. she watched as a lot of fluids shot up from her in a large fountain-like flow. She half screamed, half moaned. And suddenly, she felt him shoot the same fluid as before in her. she let out a loud ‘Alpha’ collapsed on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. With a small, Love You, they both fell to sleep.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Real Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mia is acting like she is in heat. But without the signs, Clark will not take any major steps. A visit to the ship and a memory later, he is back. But what will he do now? What has happened to Mia.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the next two days. Mia had Clark in heaven. She would let him sleep until noon, give him steaming fresh coffee, a hearty breakfast and then, if he seemed more tired, she would try to get him to relax. But every now and then, she would remember the bad girl from his office and get angry. Now although she looked like a fiery kitten in anger, she never shouted on him or hit him. All she would do is stop hugging him or being her sweet self, and just pull him on to the bed. And in the last two days, Clark realized that his wife is not as innocent as she may seem. She is a sweet succubus and when she wants, can have a lot of mating time.</p>
<p>Multiple times, when Clark is just chilling in his own Man-cave, she would come and jump his bones. She would straddle him, kiss him, and try to touch his ‘soft’ spots with her tiny hands. In return, he gets to touch her too. But not much. But he wasn’t complaining. Why would he? Here was his baby doll of a wife, taking charge in bed and anywhere else.</p>
<p>And on the last day of his Alpha leave, it all clicked. Why was she being so horny and aggressive? He went to their bedroom where she was sleeping soundly, tucked inside a thick red furry blanket and a dozen pillows. He moved it aside and creeped his hands up her thighs. She only wore dresses, so he had an easy access. He placed his hand on her mound to find it all exceedingly wet. It seemed like he remains wet all day. But that wasn’t enough. So, he looked around the room for any other signs. Bingo. He found some magazines lying around. He went through them to find some pages had a strip of paper neatly attached to them. He went through all the magazines to find one common thing. All the pages that were marked had the same thing on them. Babies. From how to breastfeed to how to keep them healthy. His mind quickly connected the dots. Super aggressive, horny, extremely territorial. With a baby fever. His omega was in a heat. But how? He didn’t smell her heat. Nor did she feel any pain. So, was she in a heat or was that her normal behavior? Not that he was complaining. He knew where to seek answers. He ensured that she was still asleep and then went to the bathroom. After taking a long hot shower to calm his head, he wore his Kryptonian Suit and shot off to his ship. There, as soon as he landed, the AI system announced his arrival and the ship lit up. He quickly connected the system with a few taps and soon enough, an untraceable signal was shooting towards Krypton. The signals and the beams wouldn’t show on the radar nor would they be seen by naked eyes. Soon enough, the two planets were connected and the lighting of the ship changed. Clark waited for the call to be accepted and fell in to the memory of the first time he had seen his actual mother.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Flash Back</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>A 28-year-old Clark had just built the fortress of solitude and planned to shift there. He would visit his Ma regularly, but he cannot bring her here. The human man-kind had broken him after another wave of movement called ‘Get Rid of The Foreigner’. He wasn’t the foreigner when he was saving them from Doomsday. He wasn’t a foreigner when he saved them from Steppenwolf. But now that he had served his purpose, he was someone the earth should get rid of. He was going to seek refuge in the fortress and was trying to figure out how to make it more accessible and home like. He had just land on his ship and was now trying to find a way to navigate through the systems. Agitated, he started shouting at the system. As soon as he said the words Kal-El, the machines lit up and the AI system spoke up,</p>
<p>
  <em>Greetings, Kal-El. This is Mana. The core of the ship. How may I help you today? </em>
</p>
<p>Clark was at first astonished but then collected himself, although barely. He asked the system to find the planet Krypton or whatever is left of it. Soon enough, the system displayed the results on a holographic screen right in front of his eyes. The screen had an image of a planet, almost as big as the earth. It had a white wisp around it, and the planet seemed a lot greener and blue-er than Earth. Lana was explaining it all in the background,</p>
<p>
  <em>As per the earth standards, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Planet Krypton. Distance from our current location, 27.1 light years. Constellation, Corvus or The Crow. Star or the core for rotation, LHS 2520</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As per the Kryptonian standards, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Home Planet. System, Jannat. Galaxy type, Spiral. Arm, Kalos. Galaxy, Votaria. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Clark slowly processed it all and then asked for the meaning of the word, Kalos and Votaria.</p>
<p>
  <em>In one of the languages on Home Planet, Kalos means something that belongs to the God. And Votaria means the land of the peaceful. </em>
</p>
<p>Clark nodded.</p>
<p>
  <em>Kal-el, do you wish to connect with the planet? The ship can send off signal with out coming under the radars of the Earthlings and their defense systems. </em>
</p>
<p>Clark replied with a firm yes and soon enough, a call was being made to the headquarters of the Planet of Krypton.</p>
<p>The screen lit up to a woman standing regally in front of him. She was wearing the same colors as his suit, Rd and Blue with some streaks of white. She looked quite young, but something suggested him she was way older than her looks. He gazed in to her eyes to find a sparkle there, as if she had just gotten something precious back.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hello Kal. I’m Lara-Lor-van-El. The current reigning queen of the core planet of the arm Kalos of the mighty galaxy of Votaria. </em>
</p>
<p>“El? Are you somehow related to me?”</p>
<p>This time, the systems announced,</p>
<p>Lana-Lor-Van-El. The current Reigning Queen of the home planet of Krypton. More popularly know as the mother of the Son of Krypton, Kal-El.</p>
<p>As soon as he heard that, an array of emotions came over him. Here he was, standing in front of his mother. The one who gave birth to him. And then gave him away for his own safety. He felt happy, he finally met her. he felt sad, was she just an image like his father? He felt angry, if she’s alive, why didn’t she tell him?</p>
<p>Lara, almost reading the questions running through him, spoke up in a sweet, calming voice.</p>
<p>“relax Kal. I am indeed your mother. Yes, I had to send you away as the planet was teetering on the edge of destruction. And yes, I am indeed alive, unlike my husband, who has unfortunately passed on. For the past years, we have been waiting for you to come and find us. Although, since you do not have access to any ship that will get you here, that will be matter of another time. But for now, I want you to see what your planet has been like since you left. Mana, play the file-system which has been sent to you from Home Headquarters.”</p>
<p>And with that. Mana played another screen where a movie sort of video was shown, explaining the culture and social system of the planet. The Kryptonian were very ahead of the Earthlings in areas such as science, politics and warfare. But were a very close knit and orthodox society. Everyone followed the a/b/o system, and Omegas were treated as the national treasure of the country.</p>
<p>Then followed a compilation of how the planet was reformed after the main body of the planet remained intact during the explosion. Although a lot of upper layers were pulled off by the space, most of the planet was left unharmed. And thus, they had made a new world where Lara-Lor-Van-El, wife of Martyr Jor-El, was appointed as the Queen as she was the one the entire civilization looked up to.</p>
<p>Then a shot of a spaceship bearing the symbol of the house of El, was seen. His ship, Clark realized. He watched as the narrator explained that once Clark was found by the Kents and his growth started, everyone started making assumptions as to what will he be? An Alpha, a Beta or an Omega? The air was then cleared when at 16, Clark presented as an Alpha. In the Kryptonian, presenting as an Alpha/Beta/Omega was just a realization that the person is one of the given spheres. Or sometimes, a partial rut, contrary to Humans, who would go through a lot of pain and discomfort during their shifts.</p>
<p>After the video was finished, Clark and his Mother had kept chatting for a long time and he would call her every day. Soon enough, he started meeting the council members and had multiple live chats with the people of Krypton, who practically saw him as their God, as it had been proved that the impact from his ship had somehow stopped the explosion from getting severe and the codex being removed had somehow loosened the core of the planet, reducing the explosion by an astonishing level.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>End of Flashback</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The last words brought him back. If the presenting procedures are different, will the heats be different too? He asked the system, and Mana came up with an answer within minutes,</p>
<p>
  <em>On the Home Planet, the Omegas do not fall into a painful or extreme heat. The amount of severity is determined by how much they believe in their Alpha’s strength, if the Omega feels like their Alpha isn’t much capable of bearing/planting children, they will tend to be extremely aggressive. There have been multiple instances of Alphas actually being harmed due to their Omegas extremity. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>On the Other hand, if the Omega truly believes that their Alpha is extremely capable of giving them children, they will fall into a heat, but it wouldn’t seem like anything abnormal. The usual extreme desire for children and a filled home, a soft and full nest and their Alpha beside them will be there. But the Omegas will be very calm and composed and will only have a very few bouts of Hormonal Peaking, leading to an intense need for sexual activities and breeding. </em>
</p>
<p>Clark couldn’t help but grin. So, his Omega trusted him enough to give her babies? Good, because he did intend on getting her filled and bred as soon as possible. Due to his increasing age, the desire for a child was getting stronger day by day. Although he would stop ageing at 40, he still wanted have children at that. He was hoping for a litter as his first breeding. Even if it is just 2, it would be his litter. He quickly gave the commands to shut the machine, and rushed back to find his wife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Clark reached his apartment, he went straight for his bedroom. There, he found his sweet little wife, freshly woken up, sitting upright looking around innocently. He was using his X-ray vision, seeing what she would do when she doesn’t see him.</p>
<p>Mia was now leaning against the bed frame, clad in a loose white robe like gown, which went down her knees and had super long sleeves. It was a really smooth and silky one, and was very comfy to sleep in. she looked around with wide eyes, trying to find her hubby. She tried hearing for any signs, but her Human small ears could only listen so much. She was about to slip back into the covers when the door slowly opened. In walked her Alpha, clad in his suit, looking at her with soft eyes and a smile. His face was lined with a stubble, just as she had asked. He went ahead and changed to pair of black pants and a gray shirt. He quickly slipped into the covers and sat right beside her. she quickly shifted down and cuddled him, laying her head on his thigh. He combed his hand through her hair gently, making her close her eyes in bliss. His thick fingers would first press down a bit on her head and then slip down, gently untangling all the knots. Once her entire hair was completely untangled and soft, he ushered her to sit up. Taking a cue, she sat up, facing away from him. He slowly started at the top, gently braiding her hair, slowly adding more streaks of hair. When he reached the base of her head, he finished the hairstyle in a ponytail at the base of her head instead of continuing further. She turned around and sat in his lap, placing her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. After a few moments, Clark spoke up.</p>
<p>“Mia?”</p>
<p>“hmm?”</p>
<p>“I was wondering. I know you wish children deeply. But ever since the marriage, you’ve barely spoken about it. Why?”</p>
<p>“B-because I t-trust you. I know that if I w-want children, you w-will surely g-give m-me children. You are c-completely capable of p-providing a child, even a l-litter.”</p>
<p>She spoke without even looking up, as though it a completely ordinary thing. But for Clark, that was praise to the Alpha inside of him. The Alpha who wanted to give his Omega a lot of children. He hummed in response and placed soft kisses across her neck and collar bones, she gently gave him access, moving her head to kiss his forehead, her fingers sinking into his hair, flowing in between the silky locks. He slowly parted the robe, giving him access to more and more of her skin. He slowly turned them, so that she was laying beneath the covers and he was on top. He slowly slipped off her robe and underpants, and slipped off his own clothes. At this point, his dick was fully erected and already had a pool of precum on it. It was bobbing threateningly, applying a thin sheen of white fluids above his navel. He slowly slipped inside the covers. It was time to start the real breeding for her.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>